Dragon Ball Z: Second Son
by CaptArtoo
Summary: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PREVIOUS SAGAS Takes place during "Ten Years Later" picks up with Goten Trunks Pan Marron and the rest of the Z Fighters. Rated M for later Chapters. Goten x Marron maybe Mai x Trunks
1. End of an Era (Part 1)

Chapter 1: End of an Era (Part 1)

 _It has been ten years since Son Goku and Vegeta Briefs worked along side Hercule Satan to defeat the monster called Majin Buu. Peace has blossomed on the planet Earth. But this is not a tale about those three, well not anymore at least. This tale focuses on Son Goku's youngest son, Son Goten._

 _Spring was over but summer was not yet in full swing. It was a warm breezy day when two Saiyans were out in an open field sparring. The two Saiyans were none other than Son Goku and Son Goten._

* * *

"Hyah!"

"AHHH!"

Goku sent a kiai wave at his son, who flew back a few meters. Goten charged his father at high speed. Kicks and punches flew back and forth between the blue gi clad warrior and the teen donning his name on his shirt. Laughs and snickers could heard as these two males goof off while they train.

"Hey you two! Would it kill you to say hello once in awhile?!"

Goku looked up to see his best friend walking along side her husband. She was scolding Goku but he really didn't hear any of it.

"Bulma! It has been awhile hasn't it?" Goku laughed and counted on his hand the time they spent away. "Like 5, maybe 6, months right?"

"No, Try 7 years Goku!"

"Oh hey you _do_ look older!"

Goten giggled, trying to avoid the Empress' wrath. It was almost as scary as his mother's. Almost. Bulma screeched and shouted at Goku about Saiyan genes and her worry that some how Goku might have killed himself by falling off a mountain. She was being quite dramatic in her fit of anger.

"B-but Bulma…."

"WHAT?!"

"I can fly…." Goku dipped out of Bulma's voice. It didn't work very well.

"Kakarot! What have you learned that has you entering this years Tournament?"

Vegeta never interrupted Bulma, unless it has to do with the Son family or if he and Trunks broke the gravity room.

"Well I think this is the year that Buu fulfills his promise from all those years ago. I can feel it."

"Also this is Pan's first Tournament! That's the only reason Mom is letting us join though." Goten scratched his cheek and laughed a bit.

Vegeta scoffed at the fact that Goku, the strongest being in the universe, was triumphed by a mere human. Goku always responded to Vegeta's accusation with, "But Vegeta Chi-Chi makes the best food!"

Vegeta would never admit that Bulma has conquer him with food on occasion. Goku would always tease the Prince of all Saiyans with his last name.

"Hey Vegeta _Briefs_!"

Trunks flew down to the group of friends arguing. "Hey Goten. Is dad arguing with his wife or is mom again?"

Goten, Bulma, and Goku burst out laughing at the comment directed to Prince. Vegeta directed all his anger at Trunks.

"Boy! You are joining this Tournament with me!"

Goten cheered and Goku started to get excited all over again. The World Tournament was going to be held the last week of summer. Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, and Goten still had three more months of vigorous training left.

* * *

Kame House was noisy before 8 am for the first time in a long time. The previous day Goten and Trunks came by to tell Krillin and 18 about their entrance in to the tournament at the end of summer. Of course the two teenagers had challenged 18 to a rematch, but she doesn't remember ever being matched up with either of them.

 _"We were Mighty Mask!" The two young Saiyans shouted, "We formally challenge you to a official match_!"

Marron, as excited as she was to see Goten, sighed at his appearance on Roshi's Island. It was her first day off for summer break but of course her mother and father had awoken at 6 am to begin training. Marron, Roshi, and Oolong sat on lawn chairs watching the couple train. The trio was clearly tired but sleep was not an option for them.

"Krillin you have been a cop for 9 years, how do you catch any criminals?"

Krillin dug his feet into the sand, fed up with blows to his _dangerous_ career, he began charging ki into his palms. Roshi sleepily stared at the move before him. "Ka…..me…ha….me….."

"K-Krillin wait!" Roshi and Oolong scrambled for cover, leaving poor uneducated Marron behind.

"HA!" Krillin launched a wave of blue ki at his wife. The blast sent shock waves tossing chairs, sand, water, and a 14 year old girl screaming at the top of her lungs. Marron wouldn't speak to Krillin for a good three weeks after that.

Krillin's Kamehameha wave tore parts of 18's clothing. He'd regret the use of the Kamehame the second his wife smiled.

"There you go, _Honey_ "

* * *

Goten and Goku trained energetically those first few weeks. Goku knew that like his older brother, Goten was a prodigy. Under all the pranks and laughs his youngest son had even more potential than Gohan. The older Goten got the more mature he became and enjoyed training with Goku.

"Okay Son, its time for you to master a fundamental of the Super Saiyan form." Goku went into his 'Full Power' Super Saiyan form. His golden spiked were a lot less dull while his facial expression stayed the same. Goten transforming into a Super Saiyan. Goten's expression was like Goku's Full Power state but you could see that staying Super Saiyan was straining his ki level.

Goku laughed at his son's advancement. "Good! Now just stay like that all night tonight and we will see how you fare tomorrow." Goku powered down as the two went hime for dinner.

That night was a special dinner. It was Pan's graduation the next morning and she was excited to start training with Grandpa Goku and Uncle Goten. As long as Goten can fully master his control of ki in his Super Saiyan state, he would be strong enough to face his father with _some_ ease. When he and Trunks were younger he thought he mastered Super Saiyan and Full Power forms, but with all the spars with Goku proved other wise.

"Oh no not this again! Why tonight of all nights!"

Chi-Chi went on a rant to Goten that if one dish or cup breaks she will put him in three summer school courses. Gohan laughed at his younger brother's reaction. "Goten, how much longer?"

"22 more hours. I think?"

Gohan nodded. He challenged Goten for a spar later on. "Good I have a new technique to test out."

"Really?!"

Goten and Goku showed their excitement at the same moment. Gohan nodded and dinner went as planned. No summer school at all.

* * *

Goten was outside stretching as Gohan got into more 'comfortable' clothing. Goten was ready to go all out. Gohan quickly limbers himself ready to spar his little brother once again.

"You ready?"

"Waitin' on you sir."

Goku sitting in the grass, swaying side to side, anticipating the battle before him. "Fight!"

Goten and Gohan quickly charged up their ki. Goten's golden aura felt dense and heavy, straining to be free of his body. Gohan's aura was the same dense, white aura from the time Old Kai unlocked his potential. There was something a little different in his appearance. Gohan's eyes were different, his pupils remained black but his irises were green like a Super Saiyan. His black hair was also spikier like he was in Super Saiyan 2 state. Little sparks of lightning trailed around fading in and out. Gohan hasn't come anywhere near to completely controlling this new state.

The two brothers shot skyward and than dashed towards their opponent. Goten threw his fist into his brother's gut. Gohan, unfazed, released a dome of kiai. The kiai was followed by small streams of lightning. Gohan followed his counter with a flurry of punches that spun Goten into a spiral towards the Earth. He raised his hands it his forehead building a gold and purple sphere aimed at the younger Saiyan.

Goten planted his feet firmly into the dirt, throwing his hands behind him. "Ka…me…" Blue ki built up in his palms as Goten created the Son family signature technique.

"Ha….me…"

Gohan threw his hands down at Goten, screaming 'Masenko' launching a devastating ki wave. Goten fired the Kamehameha wave at his brother's Hyper Masenko. When the elder Son boy felt resistance he pumped more ki engulfing the blue ki sphere.

Gohan thought it was odd that his improved state decimated his brother's attack so fast. He couldn't have been that strong, could he? He search the area for Goten. The young Saiyan was able to launch a Kamehameha that strong and that large and still move like this.

Goten appeared above Gohan, but it was too late for the older son of Goku. Goten landed a heel drop on Gohan, sending him downward in a spiral. Gohan was imbedded into the Earth while his new state faded away.

"G-good fight…Bro."

Goku was proud that his sons have become this powerful. Handing Gohan a Senzu Bean, Goku pulled his first-born out of the dirt. Pan could be heard in the background rambling about Uncle Goten being the strongest ever.

* * *

Krillin, 18, and Marron went to visit the Son Family. Nothing helps get one motivated like a home cooked meal from Chi-Chi, and a round of sparring with Goku. The residents of Kame House weren't 10 miles out from the Son residence and they could feel the pressure of two very powerful, very easy going Saiyans.

"Oh great! More explosions!" Marron exclaimed _excitedly_.

"Marron, I said I was sorry." Krillin began to apologize for the umpteenth time.

"Mother do you hear anything?"

18 giggled and rolled her eyes at her childish family. One kept saying they were an adult, and Marron still refusing to talk to Krillin. If 18 was anything like her husband, she shivered at the idea of that, the world would be in _BIG_ trouble.

18 intervened on behalf of both Marron and Krillin. "Relax you two. We will be at Chi-Chi's soon."

"You mean Goku's right?" Krillin skeptically corrected. For as long as he could remember the land belonged to Goku's grandfather, Gohan.

"No." 18 deadpanned. Marron shivered at her mother's coldness. Then again it was half her fault for 18's cold shoulder.

* * *

Chi-Chi had finished preparing an enormous lunch for their guests and her two black holes. She could feel the mass gardening that will need to be done for tomorrow. How could two beings be so damn powerful that half the forest is destroyed for a warm up?

Outside, about 5 miles out, Goten and Goku were trading blow for blow. Goku was a Super Saiyan 2 and Goten was at his maximum power. They were at odd's end. Goku clasped Goten's hands, rendering them useless. Goten countered by building ki in his palms catching his father in the blast.

"HYAHHHHH!"

An explosion erupted creating a dome of pure energy around Goku. The dome started shrinking as the Old Saiyan absorbed the ki, he then started to ascend.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 3 and stood opposite to his youngest son. "C'mon. I won't bite."

"Oh hell no!" Goten pointed at his father, "Your are known for biting enemies in that state!"

Goku remembered his fight with Majin Buu, and how he bit Buu back. He laughed and reassured his son, "That won't happen again. I swear!"

"You said that to Bulma about her age too. And then you told everybody she was 'way too old' to be 29 ½ a second later!"

Goku began laughing at the memories his son kept bring up. Over by their supplies Goten's cell phone went off.

"Looks like lunch is ready!"

The two Saiyans dashed home to eat and hang out with their friend. Goku started inviting friends over after Bulma snapped at him, but Trunks and Vegeta always refused.

* * *

Goten and Goku inhaled their meals. Chi-Chi and Krillin were used to this by now, and 18 was surprised by the amount. Marron on the other hand could never get used to the amounts or the speed that these two ate. And to think she was pretty sure she had a crush on Goten.

Goten was still a Super Saiyan but he looked and felt like he was in his natural state. His gold hair was still a little spiked and at the same time it was soft. It was like he put a bottle of gel in his hair and hadn't washed it out yet.

Marron had the urge to run her fingers through Goten's hair. It wasn't that she never has before, just never as a Super Saiyan. Each time she tried Goten would move to get more food or drink, and the other times her mother would smack her hand. _Hard_.

Goten was oblivious to Marron's advances. Once someone mentioned the Tournament, he was like a hawk to it's prey focused. "So me and 18 are thinking about joining the Tournament!"

Goku laughed excitedly and Goten was already at the door putting the weighted clothes his dad had him wear for training. Marron watched, as her parents got ready to spar. "W-what's happening?"

18 patted her daughter's back, "Just a little spar, Sweetie."

Marron had ptsd about her father sending her skyward from a _little_ spar. She was ready to hide in the kitchen when Goten's voiced echoed. "Marron, aren't you gonna watch me and your mom spar?"

The young teen just blushed and followed her crush out to the open field. Goten smiled as his friend decided to watch his progress.

18, Krillin, and Goku followed the kids. Once 18 finally caved and promised to spar with Goten, she made him go all out.

With little to no effort, like his father's plan from the beginning, Goten went full power. His hair went from that dull yellow to a pulsating gold. His eyes became sharp like a razor, cutting into his opponent.

18 giggled at the boy's eagerness to redeem himself from 47 matches he and his best friend challenged over the years. "So, Goten, ready for you 48th or 49th loss?"

"Nu-uh! It's time for you to lose. 'Cause I am still in my prime and you aren't anym-…" Goten's face felt like it had been impaled. 18's fist drew back as she sent some kicks to the airhead teenager.

"Aw crap…."

"He went for the age card…."

"At least he's a Super Saiyan, right Dad?" Marron knew not to talk about her mother's age, but Goten always did it any way.

Krillin looked at his daughter like she was Mr. Satan to the public eye. "D-dad stop that…it's really weird."

"My daughter finally acknowledges me!"

Marron sighed as Goku started crackling with laughter. Before the trio could continue their conversation, Goten bolted past them on the ground. He was screaming as 18 flew above him throwing larger than normal ki blasts at the teenager's feet.

"Dance monkey!"

18 laughed as Goten trued to swat the blasts away, "I take offense to that! I think?"

Goku and Krillin were laughing, catching up, or pointing at Goten's mistakes. Marron was appalled by this. Yes these spars happen quite often, and they tended to get out of hand all the time, but Goten was at death's door!

Goten flew at 18 with blinding speed, connecting his fist with her's. A small shock wave blew a breeze at the spectators. The two fighters matched blow for blow. Marron remembers these fights a lot differently because her mother never went this far in a spar before.

The thing that scared her the most was that her crush and her mother were laughing. Laughing! The ground was scorched, and there were a few trees that have been knocked down. Goten yelped as 18 threw a barrage of Destructo Disks at him. Krillin cheered as his move was being recognized once again.

Goten gathered blue ki into both his hands. He began firing blue ki blasts like a gatling gun into 18's disc shaped ki. "DIE DIE Missile Barrage!" He shouted out as he fired his pseudo-credited move.

"Wait isn't that Gotenks' move?" Krillin questioned as Goku pondered on if Fusions could be credited with a specific trait or invention.

"It was my idea! Or uh half-idea!" Goten defended.

18 smirked as she slowly got serious against Goten. Goten was having trouble dodging effectively. He guided a few of 18's punches to the sides. Goten quickly countered with a barrage of punches in succession. He finished his assault with a perfectly timed kiai wave.

18 stumbled back as her young opponent zipped around her, pushing her around with a flurry of kiai cannons. She went for his golden spiked hair, but she grabbed and after image. Each annoying face 18 punched was an afterimage. She skyrocketed in annoyance and launched her Infinity Bullets; fast paced ki blasts rained the ground where Goten was.

A whistle pierced 18's ears, "Yikes! That coulda hurt me."

18 dashed back sending more ki blasts at the young Saiyan. Goten laughed at 18's surprised face, he is never gonna let her live that down.

The two fighters began to slow as the sun started setting. Chi-Chi called out for 'snacks', which the Son males could not dash to the house fast enough.

Marron settled into her chair from lunch, when Goten returned from his shower. His hair still had a glow to it, but Marron couldn't tell if it was from his now clean hair or the fact that he was still a Super Saiyan. Marron didn't quite understand how much strain it caused the body. She remembers when her father taught her how to use ki, and then her mother taught her to use it with precision.

"Hey Marron! Anybody in there?"

Goten laughed as he knocked on her head. He settled in right next to her, at a distance where she could nestle in. Well a girl can day dream.

Chi-Chi and 18 were in the kitchen out of range, and Goku and Krillin were swapping old Turtle School stories. Marron blushed at the perfect moment set up right in front of her.

"H-hey Goten?"

"Hmm?" The teenager responded with a mouthful of fried rice.

Marron was now really nervous. She was about to back out. She had too! "There is t-this Freshmen Homecoming after the Tournament…and I just wanted to know, wouldyoubemydate?!"

Goten finished his rice and agreed to go, "Sure Marron! It's gonna be fun!"

* * *

The next morning Kame House was awoken by a screech. Krillin and Roshi darted into Marron's room. "What happened?!"

"Goten said yes to Homecoming! What do I do?"

Roshi went back to bed as Krillin looked at Marron like she was out of options. "Don't you like, go to Homecoming then?"

Marron moaned in exhaustion of her father. "MOM, YOU MARRIED A MORON!"

Marron marched down the stairs calling for 18. When she walked into the kitchen, her uncle was chatting with her. "I've been telling her that the whole time."

"Uncle Lappy!"

Marron ran to 17 and gave him a big hug. He laughed as patted her back. His hair was much shorter, but he looked way more handsome. 18 rolled her eyes as her brother and daughter went on a rant about Krillin's lack of fashion.

Marron ran out to the living room for her magazines and dress options. 18 looked at her brother "Lappy" with deadpan of an expression. "You have no fashion sense."

"Nope."

"You got a hair cut, of Marron's choice, cause you were 'Auntie Lappy' for an hour."

"Pretty much."

18 sighed heavily at het brother's utter ignorance, or was it stupidity? She couldn't tell because Marron got almost as excited for 17's visits as Goten's visits. _Almost_.

"Teenagers…"

* * *

Goten was finally able to power down to his base form. He was told a day, but ended up going a week. Goku and Gohan didn't really know the difference when he came down for breakfast. Chi-Chi nearly dropped their breakfast.

"G-Goten, is that really you?"

Goku looked at his wife puzzled. Of course it was Goten. Nothing changed with him at all. His power level might have increased a bit but that was a given with the training they were doing.

Pan and Videl walked into the kitchen. Goten smiled and rubbed Pan's head. Videl said good morning and went on with her meal.

"Uncle Goten's changed again!" Pan drawled in her under developed tone. Goten laughed and winked as his niece. Chi-Chi was pulling and prodding his naturally messy spiked head. His hair and eyes were back to their onyx shade. Goten ignored his mother's checking of damage to continue his breakfast.

Goten laid out in the grass, today started his rest time for a whole week. What should he do? Where should he go? Trunks had already said 'no' last night over a text. Gohan was training with Goku to improve his new technique or something. Chi-Chi and Videl took Pan to some girl day or whatever.

Goten stretched and decided to visit Dende. Maybe he had something fun to do!

* * *

Goten landed on the Lookout, but it looked as no one was there. "Hello? Dende? Popo? Piccolo?" Goten walked around looking for anyone up here. Goten left the Lookout and passed Korin's place.

"Hey Goten!"

Korin called for the young Son. He floated towards the Tower. Korin threw a small pouch of Senzu Beans to Goten.

"Hey, do you expect something dangerous to brew?"

Korin shook his head 'no' as Goten was slightly disappointed. He really did enjoy the peace, but he was too much like his father at times. Goten as taken the full responsibility of the Protector of Earth, and yet it hasn't needed any protecting.

Goten fastened the pouch tightly to his belt as he bid farewell. Then it hit Goten, Gohan was working on a new transformation or some power enhancing technique. Was there something that went over his head? Or maybe Gohan felt too weak during the Buu fight and just wants to be prepared? Goten shook his head of these thoughts, it was his vacation and he needed the rest.

* * *

Trunks and Vegeta were eating the feasts that Bulma had requested for them. She was working on some experimental equipment that Goku and Vegeta were highly against. You must know it's bad when _Goku_ is against it.

Vegeta and Trunks were now back to training, focusing on Trunks ascending. Trunks would never tell Vegeta that he has a better idea on how to ascend, but alas a full blooded Saiyan is as stubborn as a mule cross bread with a platinum wall.

Trunks was already used to Vegeta's 200x gravity. Vegeta would not raise it for undisclosed reasons. So Trunks followed the same "ritual". This consisted of moving at high speed but is the Ultra Super Saiyan level, with did not help. Vegeta said Trunks made Ultra but he wasn't so sure his father was right about it. Trunks continued to follow his father's instructions until he talked to his mother. Maybe she could distract him for a while? He doesn't know or cares.

* * *

Goten landed in Satan city, formally Orange Star city, and walked around looking for something to do. He walked past a group of girls who giggled and whispered about his "lion's mane" on his head. Goten pondered that his mother barked something about a hair cut. He was going to ask his dad but he was busy with Gohan.

Goten walked to a barbershop and sat down. 'I guess a hair cut couldn't hurt.' He thought to himself. A female hairdresser walked behind him. "What are we doing with this mane?"

A few snips and quite a few buzzes later Goten checked the mirror. His hair was still as spiky as ever, but it was manageable compared to before. He thought he looked like Gohan when they were really young, just his hair wasn't as big as his brother's. Maybe Gohan keeps it short cause it is a pain to have big hair?

Goten thanked the woman and gave her a tip. She gave him a flirtatious wink and told him to comeback anytime. Goten walked through the streets of Satan city just trying to relax. There was something bothering him though. Maybe it was the mantel of Protector that had Goten riled up or the lack of excitement. Who knows?

Goten flew off to the beach. It was the inly place that actually was peaceful. Just sprawled out in the sand, just by the ocean, was the perfect spot for a nap. Or was it really a slumber? Goten slept for hours, only to be awoken by his stomach and his phone ringing. His mother was calling to see where he had gone.

"Alright, alright. I'm on my way, I only took a short nap."

Goten flew home as fast as he could. A week like this would be nice and Goten was excited to rest up. There was only one month to go before the tournament.

When Goten walked into the house Chi-Chi was delighted that he finally cut his mane to a "normal" style. The Son family enjoyed their meal and went on about the night separate.

Goten spent the next six days napping on the beach or just letting himself drift out into the deep ocean. On his last day of his vacation Marron had called him. Apparently 17, or Uncle Lappy, did not enjoy the idea of Goten escorting Marron at all. "

NO FU-…" Marron had to go. "Lappy" was a little colorful that day. Goten laughed as Marron apologized over a few texts. Goten enjoyed his conversations with Marron. She always was over eccentric or stern when he and Trunks went over the deep end, as they did quite often.

* * *

Two weeks had pass since Goten's resting period. Gohan had joined Goten and Goku more frequently as the tournament grew closer. Pan was also training with Goku. He had her fly around the Earth at full speed. Pan also trained with Gohan when Goku was busy with Goten.

One early morning Goten woke up as usual. Pan, Gohan, and Videl were staying with them until after the Tournament. Everyone was down stairs eating when Goten strolled in. It was eerily quiet but Goten brushed it off as a sleepy morning. It was then Chi-Chi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Not another one!"

Goten jumped up confused. A glass behind him flew to the wall shattering, then a dish. Chi-Chi was crying and shouting at the 17 year old. "What?!"

It was then Goten realized his butt was a few feet in the air. "Huh?" He saw a brown fur propeller-like object keeping half his body in the air like a helicopter.

"AAAAHHHHH WHAT IS THIS?!"

Goten was dropped on his head as the helicopter stopped propelling. Pan was extremely excited to see her uncle playing so early in the morning. Pan began chasing her uncle as her was running around the kitchen holding _his_ tail.

Goku was laughing so hard he couldn't swallow his food. Gohan helped his choking father and Videl was chasing Pan who was having fun with Goten.

After the big fiasco at breakfast Goku and Gohan brought Goten fishing as they were going to explain the whole tail thing. Goten was being very uncharacteristically impatient on how the older Saiyans were taking this.

"Why do I have a tail?!"

Goku told him to relax and that they'll get to it. Gohan said the same thing essentially. Goten sighed and sat on a rock waiting. Goku told his sons stories about how he used his tail as bait to fish. Gohan was too young to fish with his tail, but apparently Piccolo had to destroy the moon because of his tail.

"Moon and my tail equals bad?"

"Yeah. I guess, not too sure why though?"

Goku went back into the stream looking for more fish. Gohan told Goten about how Vegeta turned into a giant Ape that gave him a huge power boost. "Krillin cut off his tail and he reverted back to normal. The tail is connected to the Ape but that's as much as I know."

"That's it….that is all you two KNOW?!"

Goten stood up, standing on his tail, and yelped as every fiber in his body screamed in pain. Goku snickered, "Oh by the way, your tail is super sensitive. It's your weak point now!"

Goten rubbed the sore spot mumbling a thanks under his breath. Grumbling about how Gohan could spend TEN years studying more than training and yet knows less than his father. Goten starting flying off without a word.

"Where are you going?" Asked his older brother. Goten turned and shout back to his father and brother, "Off you the Briefs' maybe I'll get more info!"

Goten blasted off towards West City in hopes of a better understanding of the Saiyan tail. Not that it mattered to him, he just wants to know the perks of it and any other possible downsides. Vegeta was his best bet, or more like his only bet.

* * *

Goten flew through the sky like a missile towards West City. He could sense to very high power levels at his destination. He noticed that Trunks has gotten a lot stronger in three months, it seemed impossible to advance that fast but then again Goten became the youngest to ever achieve Super Saiyan.

Goten landed in Capsule Corp.'s backyard where Bulma put the new, improved gravity chamber. Goten banged on the door, "Hey, Vegeta!" He kept calling until the door slowly opened. Vegeta stood in the doorway with his classic scowl.

"What do you want?!"

Goten grinned and his tail started to sway. "Uhhhh I got a few questions about Saiyans…."

Vegeta was surprised to see Goten have a tail. He, Goku, Gohan and Bulma all decided that it was a recessive gene in half-breeds. It was obviously a latent dominant gene in Goten's case.

Vegeta eventually sat down with Goten to teach him of the power that a Saiyan Tail brings. Goten told him he already knows about the "big monkey part" and Vegeta snapped.

"The Oozaru is not just some 'big monkey'! It is the true power of a Saiyan!"

Vegeta's veins were about to burst at Goten's lack of respect for his own heritage. Bulma would intervene when Vegeta got too "Vegeta-y" by stating, "He does't know about, that's why he came to you."

Vegeta would huff and puff at his wife but everyone knows that he listens to Bulma like she had a chip implanted in that thick head of his. Vegeta turned back to Goten and started to explain again.

"As you have probably already realized, your power has increased by quite a bit since the tail grew in. This is from the Saiyans being monsters to other races. The Oozaru was the only transformation of the Saiyans for the longest time. This is caused by the moon and you will turn into that 'giant monkey part' you disrespectfully deemed it." Vegeta sneered when he spike that last part and continued to explain that powerful Saiyans could learn to control the Oozaru form and become even stronger.

Goten thanked Vegeta for the brief explanation that he gave. Before either one could figure what was happening, the Training Room door turned a dark gold and began to fizzle as Trunks power level shot upward with out any reason. The door soon bursted open and Trunks walked out, his Super Saiyan hair just a tad more spiked and stood higher. Bio-electric sparks floated around the 18 year old as he smirked at his father.

"Your way was taking too long."

Goten laughed at Vegeta's shocked expression, as he heard before that Trunks had a plan for ascending that went against Vegeta's and Gohan's experiences.

"You Brat! Have you been playing me this entire summer?!"

Goten began to fly off when Trunks realized his mistake. Vegeta wants to test him. Trunks knows this wouldn't be a spar, this is a battle to the DEATH.

Or until Bulma calls for lunch.

* * *

Goten returned home and found his appetite as grown with his tail. Chi-Chi made enough food to feed three Red Ribbon Armies but Goten still asked for more. After the mean Gohan asked Goten if he felt any different.

"Nah, not really. Just hungry!"

Goten laughed as Gohan rolled his eyes at his younger brother. Goten felt a sting in every fiber of his being, after that ungodly pain; "Uncle Goten! Do you wanna train wiff me?"

Goten laughed as he nodded to his little niece, "Y-Yeah Panster. Just do me a favor and let go…" Goten tried pulling Pan's little hands off of his tail. Pan bounced around the room and Goten rubbed his tail's soreness away.

Pan ran outside dragging Goten as she got into her fighting stance. Goten followed suit but Pan shot a ki blast that was a lot faster than a few months ago, which she followed up with a flurry of punches and kicks that bounced off Goten's body.

Pan grumbled as she tried charging her Uncle again and again. Nothing worked. She built up ki in her hand and flew towards Goten. He was ready to block but Pan was gone.

"Crap! I lost her!"

Goten held his head as he turned side to side looking for Pan. She reappeared in front of him, blasting his face. Goten was knocked over from the blast. Pan cheered on how she beat Uncle Goten and Goku cheered as well.

"You taught her that didn't you?"

Goku fiend a gasp. "Me? How could I?"

Goten got back up and went to snack on anything, when Marron called him.

"Hello?"

" _Goten. I need another favor from you_."

"Shoot."

" _I need you to beat Uncle Lappy in the World Tournament_."

* * *

17 was in the living room shouting at 18 and Krillin. "HIM?!"

"Yeah why not? They have been friends their whole lives. Goku and I have been just like they are."

"BUT DO YOU DATE GOKU?!"

18 roller her eyes at her over eccentric, over protective brother. "Of course they don't. But remember 17, this is a dance. Not her wedding."

17 scoffed at his sister. Mumbling about 'stupid monkey people' and 'golden over achievers'. 18 smirked. "Plus if I were marry her off to Goten, I'd plan for a nature theme." 18 began walking into the kitchen.

"Oh 17, your work hosts weddings right?"

* * *

The day had finally come, the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament is upon the Z Fighters. Pan was so excited that she ran the Son house hold bellowing out cries joy. "WAAAAAKE UP~"

Goten was fast asleep resting for the day ahead of him. Goten was enjoying his dream, until a sharp pain in his gut woke him up.

"Wakey wakey, Uncle Goten! It's ternomant day!"

Goten groaned into his pillow. He swore he had at least 15 more minutes to sleep. Today was going to be long and if he was going to win he needed his rest. Goku kept reminding him that Buu's original form was reincarnated and preparing to fight in this tournament. Was it really that short Buu? Or maybe it was something even more dangerous.

While thinking of all the possibilities of Buu's return, Goten was used as a trampoline by Pan. Repeating 'ternomant' over and over.

"Hey Pan, it's pronounced tour-na-ment. Not 'ternomant' silly."

Pan laughed without a care in the world as she was ready to beat her Grandfather in the Final Round. Or "Final Square" as she kept putting it. The Son family had a big breakfast (as usual), and they were greeted by the Briefs, and Kame House in Bulma's Capsule Corp. airplane.

"Morning! Who is ready for them Papaya Hot Dogs?" Goku greeted his long time friends. Bulma sighed and shook her head.

"How are we best friends?" Vegeta scoffed at the notion of his wife and his rival are 'best' friends.

"Hurry up Woman! The Prince of All Saiyans is not late!"

"You are the Prince of like what? Four Saiyans? You need to calm down or you are walking!"

Vegeta and Bulma bickered back and forth about the number of Saiyans the whole ride. Pan counted on her fingers the whole ride. As Papaya Island came into view, Pan settled the argument by shouting above everyone.

"I'm Saiyan too!"

* * *

The crowds were enormous compared to the other Tournaments held over the years. Bulma reflected on how it was as crowded as the "Last" Tournament where Goku defeated Piccolo. Pan and Videl listened as intently as they could. Piccolo shuffled behind everyone with a blush across his face. Dende laughed, "Is that all true Piccolo?"

Goku laughed heartily as he quickly picked up and wandered off with her while everyone else went to see how Hercule Satan commercialized the Tournament this time. Goku bought two multi-scoop ice cream cones. He heard a distraught sounding thump then a spat.

"Watch out you little brat!"

"Y-you…killed my ice cream cone. W-why?"

The older man, maybe around Goten's age, flipped Pan his middle finger. "Can you read sign language?"

Pan was looking a bit angry. Goku covered his face, "Oh no…"

Pan got into her fighting stance and yelled at the young man. "Throw up you dukes!" She still had a few tears in her eyes. The young man was confused. "What?"

Goku looked at his ice cream and than at his granddaughter. He kept going back and forth. Which one was more important? He couldn't tell at the moment. Before Pan threw a fist, she broke out crying. "He killed my ice cream cone! WAAAAAH I WANT MY ICE CREAM CONE!"

"Oh Thank Gods!" Goku cheered as he ran over to Pan giving her his cone. "It's okay Panny, have Grandpa's cone."

Goku walked back to everyone else. He stared at the cone the entire time Pan ate it. Chi-Chi spotted them and waved over. Chi-Chi began to lecture Goku about how it was rude to buy his granddaughter an ice cream cone, and then drool all over her over it. Goku tried to defend his actions but the fell unto deaf ears. Sign-Ups started soon.

* * *

Goten and Trunks have been training for three months with no goofing off what so ever. Now that the Tournament was mere moments away, they were playing pranks and messing around the entire time. The duo would tease Marron or mess with Pan. Pan was having fun and laughing until…

"GOTEN I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!"

Marron whizzed around and punched Goten on top of the head as hard as she could. Vegeta smirked and Goku broke out laughing. "H-hey Trunks….no more pranks. I won't make it past round one…."

Dende quickly healed Goten so he was in good shape for his match. The turnout for fighters was not as expected for the Z Fighters. Vegeta grumbled.

"Kakarot! Are _you_ sure he is among these fighters? That pretty boy blonde is the only true fighter amongst this crowd. Goten coughed and nodded left to a buff man clad in leather spanks with a biker look to him. "Eeehhh not _everyone_." Trunks laughed until the man winked at him. Goten was almost on the floor laughing.

Outside in the ring the famous Announcer tapped his microphone. "May I have your attention please. This year is quite different from years past. The quantity of fighters is not in high numbers, but it's the quality of them!" The Announcer sighed as this was going to be another rough round for quality fighters as usual. "This year we will have the fighters draw balls for their match up. The fighter that makes it to the final round will be matched up with Mr. Satan himself!"

The Announcer called for the fighters. Goku pulled Buu aside for a favor. The Announcer called for each fighter and the match ups were made.

"First Match we have Son Pan versus Wild Tiger! Pan is four years old! But is the Granddaughter of Mr. Satan and Son Goku, who are both previous Tournament Champions!"

Pan skipped to center stage waving to her friends and family in the crowd. Videl sighed, "She is loving the attention like my father….."

Gohan calmed his wife down and reminded her that both him and Goku have been training Pan. That didn't help very much.

Wild Tiger followed out soon after Pan and bellowed, "I have to fight this puny shrimp?!" He continued on about how he was not going easy nor did he care for her age. The Announcer covered his eyes and started the match.

Pan got into her stance as the mountain of a man called Wild Tiger stood before her. Wild Tiger had enough muscle to push a house down but Pan was unaffected by this Man or his words. The crowd was just as afraid as the Announcer was for Pan. Her family on the other hand prayed for Wild Tiger.

In a flash Pan's itty bitty fist was plunged into Wild Tiger's gut, then she flew a little higher and slapped the man out of the ring towards the Announcer.

"P-Pan wins? Pan wins everybody! This young gal is going to the next round!"

The crowd cheered and Pan waved to her new fans. Videl was worried that it'd go straight to her head. The Announcer called for the next match.

"Would Son Goku and Uub please come to the Ring?"

Goku and the young boy called Uub walked to the ring. Piccolo and Vegeta could barely sense it but Dende confirmed it. "This is the Final Round." The two powerful beings nodded in agreement.

* * *

Goku stood in the ring with a grin. Uub stood across from him with shaking knees and a nervous sweat trailed down his temple. ' _Oh boy he's so nervous_ ' Goku thought to himself. Goku took a step forward to shake the boy's hand, but Uub nearly jumped out his skin.

"Hey lighten up! It's just like a sparring match."

Uub nodded slightly, not that it helped any. The Announcer called for the match to start. Goku set into his fighting stance while Uub almost ran out of the ring.

' _Aw man….gotta do some dirty moves then…._ ' Goku pondered as he thought of some insulting taunts. Uub nor Goku moved an inch waiting on the other to start.

"Hey Kid! Uhhh Your mom wears Army boots!"

Uub looked at his opponent puzzled. Goku scratched his head in a matter that echoed 'that can't be right' mentality. Uub looked down at hid feet and wiggled his toes. Chi-Chi and Bulma face-palmed as they knew what Goku was up to. He was _trying_ to trash talk.

"That can't be it….Oh! Kid are you gonna change your dad's diaper? I can smell it from here!" Goku beamed as he felt that was some effective insult. Uub's face contorted. It was still not enough.

"Goten what is your dad doing?" Trunks nudged his friend. Goten shook his head, "Wouldn't know if I even tried."

Goku began pinching his nose as he continued, "Your mom is so fat that cows 'moo' at her!"

Uub grew angry and Goku got excited. "C'mon put it riiiight here," He patted his butt, "Place all that anger right on my _Uub_."

Uub yelled out in anger and his ki rose a bit. Goku got into his fighting stance ready to block the incoming child. Uub began pounding on Goku screaming with each hit that all the things Goku had said were not true.

Goku redirected Uub up into the air to avoid the ferocious barrage of attacks. Uub began to spin like a twister on the way back down and landed a kick on Goku. Goku shook his left hand.

"Wow that was some kick! My turn."

Goku sped towards Uub and kneed him in the gut, followed by horizontal axe kick. Uub bounced across the ring, but before he fell out Goku appeared right behind him to punch him right back in. Uub regained his footing and shouted at Goku. A gentle breeze created by a kiai wave brushed Goku's hair.

"Is that all? I'd thought a nice young calf like yet self would be a tad stronger!" Goku continued to egg on the young child. Uub's face turn a bright red as sent a dome like kiai wave with his next shout. The Saiyan charged at him and knocked him back like the kiai didn't exist. The young boy slid across the ring, only to stay in by the strength of his toes.

Once Uub regained his footing again, he charged the Man with everything he had. Goku did a back handspring to avoid the boy. On his last one he punctured the ground with his hand and Uub's foot got stuck. The young child began to panic as his opponent now had an even bigger advantage. Goku dropped down from the sky, bopping Uub's head enough to drill him deep into the ring.

"Hehehehe We can play Wack-a-Mole now!" Goku continued to taunt the trapped boy more. Bulma was surprised that Goku had gotten better at trash talking the longer the match went on. On the other side Dende became pale, or as pale as a Namekian can get.

Uub's ki began rising even faster than before. The Ring shook under Goku's feet. Small pink sparks emitted from Uub as the Z Fighters began to sense Majin Buu. Even Mr. Buu was afraid, while Hercule Satan hid under his chair. Uub bellowed out, "TAKE IT BACK!"

The young boy shot out of the ring with a dense pale aura that disintegrated the large chunks of rock easily. Pink lightning crackled around his small frame. Goku began jogging circles in place excitedly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Krillin snapped fearfully, "why must you threaten the Earth for training…" Krillin had tears rolling down his cheek. Marron couldn't tell if they were real or fake. Her father tends to over dramatize these things.

Goku stretched in his iconic pre-battle hamstring stretches as Uub seethed across the ring. Goku dashed across the ring, landing a powerful barrage of roundhouse style kicks. Uub blocked each kick and retaliated with a full arm right hook to Goku's gut. He followed by punch after punch. Each blow left a flame of aura that burned Goku's blue gi.

Goku and Uub clashed, matching blow for blow. The Z Fighters were on the edge of their seat, uncommonly, like everybody else in the stadium. When Uub began to focus his aura the pink lightning became more sporadic and those who could feel his ki heard a ringing or maybe a whistle. "Y-you guys hear that?" Krillin was panicking swearing he heard the steam whistle. "The last time I heard that I turned into chocolate!" Marron sat next to her father with a grin on her face. She had her very own chocolate bar that was the size of her face. Right before Marron could take a bite Krillin screamed, MARRON NO THAT IS A POOR INNOCENT PERSON CHANGED BY THE EVIL MAJIN BUU!"

Marron screamed throwing her candy to the ground and hugging her dad. "What do we do? Mama help them!" 18 rolled her eyes and bumped their heads together. "Would you two stop goofing around and watch the fight." Marron and Krillin both rubbed their lumps continuing to watch the fight at hand.

The Ring was almost completely decimated, not as bad as Goku vs Piccolo, but it was pretty damn close. Uub had calmed down some he no longer felt like Majin Buu and yet his aura was just as dense. The two Warriors charged at each other Uub using all his aura forward and Goku with just a small bit of ki in his fist. They clashed for the last time, Uub fell to his back and saw Goku grinning above him. "Sorry for all those mean insults, but I needed you to go all out. I had a lot of fun. So if you want I can help you control your power." Uub looked at the man above him.

"What about the tournament prize money? I need that to feed my village!" Uub wanted stand up but could only sit up. Goku stretched out his hand and pulled the young lad up.

"Don't worry, I'll get Mr. Satan to pay for it!"

* * *

Goku and Uub both left the ring together. They sat with the other Z Fighters and pigged out on all the food Hercule had ordered. Chi-Chi was a little angry at Goku for planning to go train for who knows how long! Goku was begging Chi-Chi to let him go while Chi-Chi was irritated at her husband's lack of family focus. Dende interrupted their argument by revealing the fixed Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"So after Majin Buu and Gotenks ripped a hole between the two dimensions, I asked Shenron to bring back the Time Chamber with the new Lookout. So everyone gets a fresh start and is able to stay in longer periods of time. But there is still the two shot rule; you guys can only go in twice total. That was the deal."

So it was settled, during Girls Spa weekend Goku and Uub will spend two days in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Uub will be able to get stronger in enough time to be of use to Goten and Trunks.

While everyone was enjoying each others company, the Announcer called out. "The Tournament has been cancelled. The repairs will take too long, I am sorry folks."

Goten and Hercule both ran to the Announce, "What if we can fix the ring, could we continue as an exhibition Tournament for Pan?!" They both begged the Announcer. He and the Monks all agreed and Hercule asked Mr. Buu to fix the ring with his magic.

The crowd was pleased to hear that the fighters would stay and compete in a exhibition style tournament. After the last how many more fighters could be hiding their potentials like Uub was.

Everyone was back in the swing of preparing for an exciting match. The Announcer called out the next two fighters.

"Would Son Goten and Majunior please come to center ring!"

Goten almost pranced to the ring where as Piccolo just walked. Goten was already in his fighting stance before the match was started. "You are just like your father, Kid." Goten beamed without moving a muscle.

"Let's get this match under way! Are you ready…..?"


	2. End of an Era (Part 2)

**AN: sorry took so long. School man...**

"…..BEGIN!"

Piccolo stood in a defensive stance as Goten came charging at him. Each Saiyan fist was met with a Namekian forearm or elbow. Goten leg swept his opponent, but Piccolo was already in the air. Goten did a reverse somersault out of the way of the weighted cloak and turban. Piccolo cracked his neck and shoulders. 'does he have any bones?' Goten wondered as the Namekian aimed to heel drop the teenaged Saiyan.

Keeping his distance, Goten fired a barrage of small ki blasts until he could figure out a way to beat Piccolo. Piccolo swatted the blasts away or cancelled them out with his own. The scene before his eyes stunned him. Goten was in a sprinter's starting stance, and took off before Piccolo could regain his senses. Goten elbowed the Namekian in the face, followed by a few roundhouse kicks and fist plunged into the gut of Piccolo.

"Never thought I'd see that ever again. I forfeit." Piccolo walked out of the ring as Goten, and every other person in the stadium was shocked by this anti-climatic ending.

"W-well there you have it folks! Son Goten goes on to the next round as Majunior forfeits!"

* * *

"So Piccolo why did you forfeit?"

Marron asked the question that was on everyone's mind. They knew he wasn't as excited as Goku or Goten but he took off his weighted clothing.

"Déjà vu that's all."

Goku began to snicker as he knew why, until he started choking that is. Uub was starting to panic and was running around waving his arms, but none of Goku's friends batted an eye towards him.

"Grandpa! Could you choke a little quieter? It's Trunks' turn to fight!"

Everyone started laughing as Pan was just like her uncle and grandfather, she was excited to see the next "Uub" fighter.

"Next up is Trunks Briefs and Otokosuki! Would Trunks and Otokosuki please come to the ring!"

"Oh boy~"

"GAAAAHHH!"

* * *

The match began but no fighting had occurred. Trunks was running the border of the ring for "his life" as he put it. Goten was laughing so hard it sounded like he was at an amusement park. Technically he was amused, and Marron was listening like it were angels singing. So some of his pranks annoyed her? It was his laugh that she wanted to hear.

The match was the worst fight yet. Trunks was running in a circle, er square, and Otokosuki was chasing him giggling. "I want to 'wrestle' with you-ouuu~"

Trunks was cornered as he ran out of ring to run on. "S-stay back! Don't you hear me?!"

Otokosuki was not going to listen to the handsome teenager. Trunks threw up his hands up and shot a kiai in a shotgun manner. Otokosuki flew out of the ring, skidding the grass. Trunks had won this one, but he still lost in the long run. As Trunks was walking back to his friends and family, Otokosuki was hugging Trunks' arm. "I love a man that can push me around~"

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

* * *

When Goten saw Trunks and Otokosuki walk in. "Hey Trunks, who's is your new friend?"

Trunks was blushing extremely hard, "this is Otokosuki…he wants to meet my parents…."

Goten lost it, Marron couldn't help but giggle a bit. Everyone else played along for the fun of it. Vegeta was too busy preparing for his fight. (He just stood there sternly.) so Bulma and Chi-Chi came to the rescue. "Oh why Hello! I'm Bulma, itty bitty Trunksies mommy," Bulma did a little curtsy as Chi-Chi introduced herself.

"I'm Veggetta, it's so nice to meet someone that fits with Trunks so well!" Chi-Chi pinched Trunks cheeks and swayed his head side to side.

"I SAID I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at the boy, "Sweetie you've been saying that since Bulma's 25th Birthday Party."

Goten could barely stop laughing to get his comment out. "Y-yeah we know! It's that chick Mai from like a century ago!" Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 appeared behind the teen and at the same time, bashed his head into the floor.

* * *

The Announcer called for Vegeta and Nareg to center stage. The two fighters walked to the ring with a certain air about them. Vegeta sensed that this guy was the strongest pre-Uub reveal. His opponent, Nareg, was a pretty blonde with a fandom.

"Yay Nareg!"

"Nareg the Golden! Eeeeekkk!"

All the girls in the stadium were shouting, even Bulma cheered for Nareg. She was slightly drunk. Just slightly. "Go Nareg! Beat my husband to put him in his place!"

Vegeta now sported a tick along his relaxed fighting attire. He refused to shout back because his new gravity room is still broken. Nareg played his part up even more. It was like watching a younger, more powerful, smarter, and even more conceded Hercule Satan. So to Vegeta this was infuriating. Even Mr. Satan helped defeat Majin Buu!

The Announcer called the fight to begin and Vegeta was ready. What he didn't know was so was Nareg. The entire time he was playing to crowd to his advantage. Vegeta dashed towards Nareg and threw a punch, but he hit an afterimage of the Blonde Warrior.

"The fuck?! H-he just pulled a Kakarot!"

Vegeta calmed himself. If his weakness was anymore present he would have ascended to Super Saiyan. Vegeta decided to try to win. Nareg threw punches and kicks that Vegeta easily dodged or blocked. Ki blasts were shot at the over confident human in a rain like matter. Vegeta appeared next to his opponent and kicked him out of the ring.

The match was pretty short, like all the others, but Vegeta was impressed that a simple human could last that long. Vegeta exited the ring and headed towards the rest of the group.

Bulma had dashed to her husband, claiming that she always wanted Vegeta to win. Vegeta rolled his eyes as Bulma giggled with that buzzed blush across her cheeks. Vegeta smiled as he saw his wife had real fun with her best friend for the first time in about ten years.

"Hey Gooookuuu~ Remember that favor you owe me?"

Vegeta saw her jump in Goku's lap and stroke his hair. He was now angry at the clown once more.

"Kakarot!"

"Hehehehe Gotta go!" Goku Instant Transmission'd out of the terrible situation. Vegeta and Chi-Chi bellowed out about 'what favor' as Bulma whistled and walked away like she didn't know what it was about.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It is now time for the last fight in Round One!"

Everyone was pretty excited, as this was the most exciting tournament in quite a few years. The Announcer called for 17 and Buu to come to the stage.

"Would Lapis and Mr. Buu come to center ring."

17 went out and Marron cheered for Uncle Lappy. Goten and Trunks couldn't stop laughing. 17 had a blush across his face.

Back with the Z Fighters Buu was too tired to fight. "Buu too tired to win…"

Hercule was panicking now trying to push Buu out. Marron giggled and was excited, Uncle Lappy was going to win and fight Goten in round two. HE WOULD FIGHT GOTEN UNLESS BUU WINS!

Marron and Hercule were pushing Buu together. "Please Mr. Buu!"

"…8…9…10 Lapis wins by default. Mr. Buu failed to show up."

Marron and Hercule were now sitting on the floor in tears. Buu has given up so now Lapis was going on to round two.

* * *

The Announcer called for an intermission while everyone went for a snack or lunch run. Marron asked Goten if he wanted to go with her to get a snack or something. He obliviously agreed.

The two teenagers left the pack without much knowledge of the others. Marron smiled the entire time she was with Goten. Many of the people thought that these two were a great couple. Marron would blush and Goten would be puzzled. How could they be a couple if they aren't dating?

Marron and Goten ended up getting a few bags of different flavored popcorn. Caramel, candied, and good old salted corn. They laughed as Marron told stories about their crazy childhood. Who would let a seven year old fight a wicked evil like Majin Buu?

"To be fair, I wanted to fight on my own. It was after Majin Buu ate you, my mom and everyone else that I was willing to spend forever in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Marron giggled, "Who knew you'd be such a deep thinker then? Wasn't it Gotenks that goofed off too much?"

Goten blushed as the couple walked around picking up more snacks on the way back to the ring. Marron grabbed Goten's hand. "Please be careful. Uncle Lappy is being overprotective as usual and thinks your pinning for my hand in marriage."

Goten laughed as he rubbed his thumb over Marron's hand. "Well I guess it's the only way we can live happily ever after is for me to win." He winked at Marron, who was blushing as Goten laughed.

Once everyone met up, the contestants and the spectators split up. Marron saw that evil, prankster glare in Goten's eye.

"See you soon, _Mrs. Son Marron_!"

17 froze as everyone continued on. Marron blushed and tried to hide from everyone's gaze. Goten laughed as he passed 17. This was going to be a dangerous fight.

* * *

"Round Two is about to begin! The first match is Goten versus Lapis!"

Bra and Pan were waiting excitedly for the next match. "My daddy says your uncle is just as much of a clown as Goku. So 17 will probably win."

Pan huffed at Bra's comment. "Nu uh Uncle Goten trained all summer long!" Pan was frowning at Bra as Goten and 17 walked to the Ring. Bra and Pan continued to stick their tongues out at each other. Marron rubbed both their heads, "Well Goten better win!"

She winked at Pan and smiled at the two fighters getting ready to face each other.

Goten and Lapis were standing there in a stare off. Goten smirked as he opened his arms in a hugging matter.

"C'mon Uncle Lappy, I think it's time for us to get along."

Lapis dashed at Goten preforming a series of roundhouse kicks aimed at the teen's head. Barely dodging the kicks, Goten grabbed Lapis' foot and threw him with his own momentum.

Lapis caught himself mid air. Growling to himself, the man shot a perfectly aimed energy sphere, "Power Blitz!"

The blue ki sphere hit the ring, bit Goten flew into the sky. Lapis flew after him. The two warriors clashed in the sky above the ring. Goten's orange gi was torn by Lapis' slash of his hand.

"Awww c'mon Uncle Lappy! My mom sewed this for me!"

Lapis was now furious at the teen Saiyan. He stopped holding back against his opponent. Goten could feel a few spots that were going to be bad bruises.

From the stands Marron began wincing. Didn't Uncle Lappy know it was just a joke? She was a little scared how far he would go. 'Oh Goten….'

Goten sighed as Lapis was pushed back. "Are you really gonna make me do this?" Lapis sneered at the teen.

Goten flashed into his Super Saiyan state with no strain what so ever. "You're killing me Lappy. This was just a lil bit of fun." Goten's happy face sharpened as he began an assault on his opponent.

A kick, a punch, a kiai wave, and finally a ki infused fist to finish off his pinball-like attack. Lapis landed just outside the ring as Goten powered down standing in the ring. Before he could say anything to Lapis, Marron hugged him tightly thanking Dende, and the Kais that Goten was okay. She kissed his cheek, which made him blush.

When the three returned to everyone Chi-Chi was telling the story on how her and Goku got married. Almost the same way too. Lapis 'humph'd' at the Z Crew as everyone laughed and made jokes about the two teen's intense blush across their cheeks.

* * *

Trunks and Vegeta have been extremely quiet and quite butter towards each other over the last hour. The moment finally, which was unforeseeable, came to as they were next according to the match ups.

Both father and son walked out before they were called. The two Briefs men glared at each other. It was almost the exact same glare but with black eyes on one, and blue eyes on the other.

"B-begin!"

The Announcer called the match to start but no one moved. "It's a good, old fashioned stare down between Vegeta Briefs and Trunks Briefs."

Vegeta tensed slightly at the use of his last name. He was fine with it, but it were certain people who poked at it.

"HAHAHAHA It gets better every time!"

Goku and Goten were on the ground laughing at the sound of it. Vegeta turned to the father and son, "Would you two clowns shut your fucking traps!"

The Son men stopped to all but a snicker. Bra was shocked, with her mouth agape. "Ooooooh Daddy said a bad word again…."

Trunks took his opportunity and dashed at his father. The kick aimed for his neck was blocked, and Vegeta caught his son's fist in between his armpit. "Nice try Buck-o, but you'll need twice as much to land an attack on me."

Vegeta twisted his body, throwing Trunks out of the Ring. Trunks caught himself mid air, preparing an golden ki ball over his head with little electrical sparks emitting from it.

"Finish Buster!"

Vegeta kicked the ki attack skyward and plunged his fist into his son's afterimage. Vegeta shot a ki beam behind him, blasting Trunks in the back.

Trunks powered up and the two warriors dashed at each other. The two clashed back and forth up to the sky leaving a double helix shaped streaks of aura behind them.

The two fighters matched blow for blow in a descending bout. Vegeta kicked Trunks back and held a small sphere that looked close to his Big Bang Attack. "Give up, Boy!"

Trunks moved his hands in a rapid motion, almost like he was trying to grab a fly that was buzzing around him.

"Burning Attack!"

The two ki spheres clashed, canceling each other out. Vegeta followed his attack with a quick burst of ki blasts covering his field of vision. Trunks lowered his ki signature and dashed through his father's blind assault.

Vegeta saw the ki blast Trunks shot at him, he moved his head slightly left to dodge it. Trunks came in with a right uppercut that lifted Vegeta up, he followed up with a swift kick to the gut, and continuing with a barrage of hooks and jabs. Before Vegeta could counter his son, Trunks finished his assault with a rotating axe kick that sent Vegeta into the ring.

"Not bad, but that won't-"

Trunks landed a few feet away from Vegeta, and he was charging a Super Double Buster. Vegeta has seen this look in his son's eyes before, well maybe not from this particular timeline…

* * *

" _Father! I have experienced the evil that those monsters have done, and I won't let that happen in this time!"_

 _Trunks, of the future, powered up into the same state Vegeta was in. Ascended Super Saiyan._

" _C'mon boy, don't you want to see the power that Cell os boasting about?"_

 _Trunks threw his hands forward charging up a powerful beam. He screamed as he fired it at Vegeta, sending the full-blooded Saiyan into the ocean. "NOOOOO"_

 _When Vegeta recovered from his son's attack he saw Cell in his so-called Perfect Form. He just looked like that bug character from the show Kakarot and Bulma watch together._

 _When he looked at Trunks, Vegeta was astonished. Trunks was ascending even further than he could. Trunks would later call this Ultra Super Saiyan, but by the application and how slow Trunks had gotten Vegeta decided that it wasn't worth attaining._

* * *

"DOUBLE BUSTER!"

Trunks fired the golden ki beam that engulfed Vegeta. The older Saiyan was too late to completely block the attack so he was pushed back slightly.

"Ring Out!"

That was what brought Vegeta back to his self. Déjà vu had stunned him, giving Trunks the entire match.

"Pfft, who cares? Kakarot forfeited anyway."

Vegeta walked to the seats as Trunks was declared winner. Why did Trunks have that look? Was it because Vegeta did something or was it all in his head?

* * *

When Trunks walked into the Fighter's Box he saw 18, Chi-Chi, Marron, and Dende all huddled around Goten. 17 was behind Marron whining, "What did I do?!"

Marron ignored him while Chi-Chi and 18 were yelling at him, one woman per ear. Trunks noticed that Dende was healing Goten's left arm.

"What happened to you?"

Goten smiled, "I teased Uncle Lappy too much." The teen Saiyans began to laugh as 17 glared at them.

Dende finished up healing the slight fracture Goten received. "Goten I really wouldn't go out there for the next match."

"I thought you could heal on like a Senzu level?"

Dende nodded, "true, but I did not have enough time to remove the fracture scarring. It could happen again against Trunks."

Goten nodded as Trunks started to beam. "I'm not gonna give up!" Goten laughed as he shook his arm in test of any pain or slowed reaction.

Trunks nodded to his friend as to say that this wouldn't be easy. Goten was ready to win, it won't end like last time.

* * *

After everyone returned from another rest and refueled. The two teenaged Saiyans were called to center ring. The Announcer went on about the last time these two were in ring together.

"Now if both parties are ready….Begin!"

Goten and Trunks both left an afterimage in the spot where they stood seconds before. The crowd looked up and saw the two fighters floating exchanging blow for blow.

Goten used a ki infused punch to drive Trunks back, "not as strong without your sword eh?"

The Briefs teenager flipped off Goten, and then charged him with a flurry of punches and kicks. Goten blocked each attack but had no time to counter. Trunks dashed backwards at a blinding speed sending a small Finish Buster style ki blast.

Goten ate the blast, it only damaged his wristbands. He laughed to himself as Trunks charged him again. Goten knew that Trunks ascended to Super Saiyan 2, but that didn't change his base by much. Goten on the other hand worked on mastering his Super Saiyan to every detail, raised his base power a tiny bit, and apparently got another boost cause of his tail. Somehow he and Trunks were still the same at max power.

Both teens produced an aura that could defend and attack at the same time. Goten flipped Trunks over him self and followed up with a dashing drop kick to his opponents back. When Trunks regained balance, Goten was standing mid ring smirking at the older teen. Trunks dashed into a ki enhanced round house kick. Goten lifted up his right forearm blocking Trunks right leg with relative ease. Goten put his left hand on Trunks side, and sent a tidal sized kiai wave pushing Trunks diagonally skyward.

Goten chased Trunks and got a little overconfident. When Trunks stopped tumbling through the air, he threw his hands forward. Goten was now at point blank range for the Burning Attack.

"Shit…."

Trunks fired his attack, engulfing Goten in sphere of fire, and smirked at his "victory" over the Son family's prodigy genes. What surprised everyone was seconds later the flames dissipated and a scorched Goten was hovering in a familiar stance, the teen Saiyan used a kiai explosion to rid himself of the flames, ready to fight again.

* * *

Marron was staring in awe, on the outside one would see a girl mesmerized by these two boys fighting, but the reality for Marron was Goten's shirt was burned away. Pan and Bra returned with Gohan eating ice cream or candy. Marron couldn't be bothered to see.

"Auntie Marron, who is winning?"

Marron blushed and looked down at Pan, "it's been back and forth since you guys left."

The two young girls climbed up next to Marron to watch the fight. Behind them Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, and Chi-Chi were arguing who would win. To everyone's surprise the "teams" were Goku and Bulma cheering for Goten, while Vegeta and Chi-Chi were pinning for Trunks.

"Bulma how could you cheer for that Junior clown?!"

"Well for one: he worked on technique! Not destroying all the equipment like you two!"

Bulma and Vegeta were literally butting heads. Goku was prepared to go up against Chi-Chi, "Goku if your heads bumps mine you will sleep on the armchair again."

Goku stared whistling cheering for his son, "yay…go Goten…" Very unenthused though.

"Goku, Trunks has to win so Goten can finally get a job." Chi-Chi corrected her husband. This threw Videl and Gohan off, but Pan went to her grandmother .

"but Grandma, if Uncle Goten loses then how will Auntie Marron marry him? You said that you and Grandpa got married at a ternamant!"

Marron was as red as blood when Pan announced that information. 17's face contorted at his sister, but 18 was still watching the going on.

* * *

The teenagers were fighting as hard as they could without transformations. The bout swayed as people could barely peel their eyes away. Ki attacks became the norm in this match.

"Feeling tired yet?" Trunks taunted at the yawning Goten.

"Nah just waiting on you to pick up the pace!"

Goten's gi was in tatters with singed patches all over his pants. Trunks clothes were almost as bad, he ditched his jacket to give him more flexibility. Girls and Otokosuki shrieked in delight while Marron was still star struck over Goten.

Goten and Trunks dove towards each other, both landing a powerful hook to the other's face. Goten slid back regaining his composure, while Trunks back flipped into the air. Trunks powered up as much as his body could before naturally ascending forms.

"This is over Goten!"

Trunks threw his arms out in a fashion like Vegeta's Final Flash. Two golden orbs of ki filled the older teens hands, little blue crackles of electricity danced around them. Goten looked around the ring, but it was too small to clash or get hit by Trunks' move. So he dashed to the sky just a little higher than his opponent.

Goten threw his hands back charging a Kamehameha to counter Trunks. Static was in the air as these two Saiyans pumped out huge shock waves of aura. Trunks put his hands together making a "finger pistol" with the enormous ki beam still charging. They both fired their moves, Trunks was aiming to win where Goten was aiming to cancel the attack out.

"BIG TREE CANNON"

"KAME….HAME….HA!"

Trunks' attack shot out like a true cannon fire, it only gave Goten a few meters in front of him to clash the beams. Goten pushed his ki beam as hard as he could. The down side to Trunks' move was that like a cannon it had one charge to kill or it was cancelled out. Goten knew this and used the Turtle School's signature attack to it's full potential.

The Kamehameha engulfed the golden ki beam but didn't fire towards Trunks. Goten dashed at high speeds to Trunks, lashing out a ferocious combination of punches and kicks. Each hit impacted Trunks like a battery ram. Trunks had trouble regain balance as Goten never let up.

The two Warriors landed in the ring in a well deserved rest and a stare down. The crowd watching became very quiet. The fight before them was as out of the world as Goku verse Uub.

The warriors started the fight up again by charging one another with a ki filled punch. Goten and Trunks' respective right fists clashed. The impact sent a Super Saiyan like aura shrouded the arena as the two Saiyans flew backwards.

Goten flew up into the air and then dashed down towards Trunks.

"Déjà vu eh Goten?"

Goten hit the ground with a blue ki ball, bouncing himself to his target. Trunks side stepped his opponent and shot a ki blast from his left hand, but he hit an afterimage of Goten. Goten came charging in from the side of Trunks.

"Wow! Uncle Goten is smart!"

Goten looked at the crowd with a beat expression and a peace sign. Trunks had flown into the dragon decorative wall from Goten's spear giving the younger teen a well over due win.

"Wasn't you who won last time Trunks?"

Silence.

"Now about that toy you owe me…"

* * *

The two friends were walking to their family bickering. Marron was surprised as she never saw them argue this seriously.

"Trunks a deal is a deal!"

"Not at that price!"

"But you lost!"

"How about the other one, like it is practically the same!"

"It lacks everything that the one I want has. Cheapskate."

Once they were calmed down, Marron begged to ask the one question everyone but her knew she would regret. "What are you two arguing about?"

The two Saiyans looked at her and responded the at the same time.

"HE WON'T BUY ME THE SPECIAL EDITION ACTION FIGURE!"

"HE WANTS THE SPECIAL EDITION ACTION FIGURE!"

Marron's mouth hung open. Two teenagers are arguing about a toy. Maybe it was her imagination? Yeah that must be it! "Hmmm? You two can't just shout at me and expect me to hear it."

Goten and Trunks both nodded proving she was right. So they calmly explained it. Trunks began, "So last Tournament me and Goten had a little wager."

"Which you cheated last time!"

"I said I wouldn't hit you with my left hand, ki is different!"

Gohan stepped in to keep some peace. "You both broke the promise to keep Videl- I mean others from finding out about us and Cell."

The air got cold around Gohan. Like a winter, or maybe an angry wife….

"You what?!"

"Wait Videl I can explain!" Goten jumped in front of her to protect his brother. "See this was before the whole 'Gohan revealing Super Saiyan 2 to everyone' so its no big deal, right?" Goten turned to his brother after he talked to Videl, "You broke the rule too!"

Goku was laughing in the back as all eyes were on Gohan now.

"Well Vegeta blew up a bunch of people!"

"AH COME ON HAVEN'T LIVED THAT DOWN YET?!"

* * *

After Goten was fully healed he walked up to Piccolo asking for "new digs" before his next match. Piccolo rolled his eyes and gave Goten a new gi. Goten was now clad in a new orange gi with a black undershirt, that weighed one hundred pounds. Goten noticed the the weight but brushed it off as he wears stuff like this all the time now.

The uncle and niece were called out to the semi-final round. As Pan was embracing her 'Satan' genes, Gohan stood next to Piccolo. "You gave weighted cloths so Pan has the advantage."

"Whatever you say, Kid."

"Your growing soft."

"Namekians don't have muscle tissue like Saiyans or humans Gohan. I'm always soft."

Gohan laughed as everyone got ready to watch Goten and Pan fight.

* * *

"You better not hold back!" Pan shouted at her uncle. Her fists were in a tight grip as she got ready to fight.

"Yeah, yeah Panster. I gotcha."

Pan was in her fighting stance, making some of the crowd flash back to Goku as a child. The Announcer started the match and Pan dove right for Goten's face.

"W-what?" Pan spun around to counter Goten's attack from behind, "You used Afterimage Strike! You know Grandpa hasn't taught me that!"

Goten was laughing as Pan was finally getting a real challenge. While Goten teased her more, Videl was worried. "Gohan you don't think she'll…. _you know_ ….do you?" Gohan calmed his wife.

"Goten is not that immature to insult her."

"Your Father just did it to a ten year old he is now going to train."

" _Fuck_ ….."

"GOHAN, LANGUAGE!"

The fight was starting to get intense, well for Pan at least. She was literally bouncing off of her uncle. Goten jabbed his finger at her, but in a desperate attempt to dodge, Pan grabbed Goten's finger and tossed him over her shoulder.

"Nice Pan! I didn't think you get so far since the last time we sparred." Goten stuck his tongue out and making antlers at his niece.

"Mama said no more trash talk…."

Goten laughed at her pout, "I forgot about that!" He started laughing harder as he blocked each hit she threw.

"C'mon wittle itty bitty Pan!"

Goten stopped laughing when Pan screamed. "UNCLE GOTEN! It is time for my Super Technick, techneeke…..Attack!"

Goten snickered, "Technique."

Pan became more frustrated, "Satan Punch!" She dashed at Goten and landed a powerful blow to his gut. Pan had a faint white aura bursting around her, making this move already stronger that Hercule Satan himself. Goten didn't move an inch. "Nice shot Pan!"

Out from the window where the Z Warriors were hanging out Chi-Chi screamed at her son, "GOTEN! YOU BETTER STOP ACTING SO CONCEDED!"

Goten was afraid now, "Uhhhh…." He held his face tightly, "Oh Kami, Dende, That dude with the horned helmet!" Goten threw himself back in 'agony' and fell out of the ring.

"The Winner is Son Pan!"

"Oh the pain!"

Marron leaned over towards Trunks, "Think he is over doing it?"

"Nah, wait 'til Pan versus Hercule. That'd be over doing it."

Marron nodded and continued to watch Goten writhe in pain in the grass. "Oh no! Is that the light?! Don't take me now Old Kai! I still have so much to live for~"

* * *

Goten was stuffing his face along side Goku and Vegeta while Hercule was getting ready for his match.

"I'm so proud of Pan! She used my move to win the semi-final~"

Meanwhile Gohan and Videl were going over strict rules to Pan about fighting Hercule.

"Grandpa Hercule is…uhhh….a lot older that Grandpa Goku. So be careful. And NO ki what so ever."

Gohan smiled as Videl kept hammering the rules into Pan's little head. Pan was so excited she was about to vibrate out of her gi. "Yes Mama!" She darted out the second the Announcer tapped the microphone. The crowd laughed as Pan was warming up, claiming she was ready to win.

"Well uh would Mr. Satan please come to the ring, his challenger is ready!"

The Announcer began his count down. As he drew past 'three' fireworks and confetti exploded around the ring as Satan was now center ring.

"Let's Go! BWAHAHAHAHA"

* * *

Pan huffed as her Grandfather kept his antics up for little over twenty minutes. "GRANDPA CAN WE GET STARTED?!" A small, non-lethal kiai erupted from the tiny girl. Videl paled, she forgot how impatient her daughter was. Turning to Goku, "This is _your_ fault."

Goku laughed, whole Gohan tried to defend his father. "Gohan you can't say anything, it's your fault she has your anger." Everyone was surprised to see Vegeta watch Pan so intently. Piccolo supported Vegeta's outburst.

Vegeta continued, "the saddest part is she has more potential then you have now." Gohan rubbed the back of his head.

"W-well I just started to get back into training Vegeta. It's not like I enjoy fighting like the rest of you guys though." Gohan laughed as he prepared for a Vegeta lashing.

"Humph!"

Gohan's jaw dropped, Vegeta has mellowed out. Gohan noticed that Bra cheered as loud as she could for Pan. She was sitting on Vegeta's bicep like a throne. The elder Son child laughed at this scene. Even the toughest can fall to their daughters.

The ring held what was the most boring fight that happened all day. Hercule was playing to Pan's anger, but it mad her even more angry. If Pan was a cartoon character she would have had steam emit from every opening on her body. Hercule did his famed 'Rolling Hercule Punch' on his granddaughter. It barely touched her, if at all. Pan wound up her fist and sent Hercule sky bound with an uppercut that could break steel.

Hercule yelped in pain as he flew towards the edge of the ring, Pan held her little hands on her forehead with a small ki sphere building up. Videl sighed holding her head, "I knew she wasn't going to listen to me."

"Masenko!"

The tiny Saiyan shot the ball of ki at Hercule Satan. It barely missed his face, burning one bushy afro from the forehead to the center of the scalp.

"GAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Videl was punishing Pan after the fight was declared a DQ as Goten jumped in to catch the Masenko and Gohan grabbed Pan.

"I'm sorry Grandpa…"

Hercule laughed as he shouted it was nothing, "Stuff like this happens all the time!"

The Z Warriors realized what time it was, the Tournament was officially over. Before anyone moved, Bulma marched up to Goku.

"DON'T DITCH US FOR TRAINING ANYMORE!"

* * *

A few days later it was early rising for the Kame House once more. Krillin, trying to keep his promise, was up early training with his wife. Marron was up getting ready for her first day of school.

"Ugh! I can't find _anything_ to wear!"

It was four or so hours until her first class, and yet she was awake from her father calling, "I give!" and her mother screaming that it wasn't that painful. Roshi was snoring on the couch as Oolong and Turtle were huddled in a ling forgotten blanket on the floor.

Marron kept grumbling for three hours and forty minutes. "Marron are you ready to leave for school?" The teenage girl sprinted back and forth around her room putting on a semi-decent outfit for the day. "Y-yeah Mom!"

* * *

The same morning in the Son house was almost as lively. Goten and Goku were training when Chi-Chi called for breakfast. Father and Son dashed to the door as fast as their super powered bodies would allow. Breakfast went as normal except, "Goten no seconds for you."

"WHAT?!"

"No seconds until you get a job!"

"B-but Mom I gots a job!"

Goku inhaled the entire buffet of a breakfast before Goten and Chi-Chi's argument finished.

"What is your job?"

"I'm going to succeed Dad in defending the Earth!"

"Well that doesn't pay!"

Chi-Chi kicked Goten out until he came back with a job. Goten grumbled as he flew towards the city. He texted both Trunks and Marron, both were busy. Trunks was fixing the gravity room that he and Vegeta broke, and Marron had school. Goten decided to go bug the lesser of the two.

* * *

Marron lazily trudged through her morning classes and was finally at lunch. A few of her friends were huddled around a table swooning. Why would they swoon when they went to an all girls high school?

"Oh hey there she is!"

Shit. Of course it was him. He was bored now he was here! Goten waved to his friend as her friends asked him silly questions.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope"

"Do you have a car?"

"Nope"

Marron walked right up to him and punched him on top of his head. "What. The. FUCK. Are you doing here?!" She seethed through gritted teeth.

"I was bored! And my mom kicked me out until I gets a job."

"SO YOU COME TO MY SCHOOL!?"

"But Trunks was really busy."

Marron dragged Goten by the ear to the door of the cafeteria. With all her strength she threw him outside, "GET OUT OF HER!"

"B-but Marron!"

The rest of the day was dull, but Marron couldn't get Goten out of her head. She doodled and scribbled instead of writing down notes.

"Hey Marron do you like that guy from earlier?"

Marron looked at her friend with a glare. "No." Her friend giggled as she pointed to her notebook.

"When did you adopt the name _Son_ Marron?"

* * *

Goten went to Gohan's house attempting to get a job or an internship.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Should I use the fridge or the oven as an example?"

Goten pouted, he knew why Gohan wouldn't hire him. But it wasn't his fault! If their Mother did more than hit him with the frying pan then he wouldn't have blown up the oven!

"Fine…"

Goten soared off just flying around for a while. He was texting Marron apologizing for bugging her at school.

 _Mar: THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?_

 _Yes? Why was it the soda machine I blew up?!_

 _Mar: No…..you blew something up?!_

 _Nope….dunno what your talking about….._

 _Mar: D-did Buu damage your brain by any chance?_

 _No! It was probs that Ada Cadba thing from Satan's hotel._

 _Mar: Oh yeah Gotenks lost….like pretty bad._

 _Whatever!_

 _Mar: Awww don't get all pouty when I'm not there!_

 _I think you owe me lunch after that!_

 _Mar: Not a hope in hell on that! But you OWE me from today._

 _Fine. Saturday at 2._

Goten looked up from his phone. He past his house like 400 miles ago… That's when he got the smartest plan since hypnotizing Pan with his tail. He burst out laughing as he shot off towards home, almost breaking the sound barrier.

* * *

"So what is your new job?!"

Goten beamed like he was making billions. He cleared his throat ready to announce his plan.

"I am taking Hercule Satan's position as champion!"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No."

"Huh? Why not!?"

"Cause that is bull shit work."

"B-but…."

"No. Now since I don't see any employment. No seconds!"

Goten's jaw dropped, all that _hard_ work!

* * *

Saturday came a lot faster than Marron would like to admit. Where was he taking her? What should she wear? Should she bring money? Are they going to get booted out of the all you can eat joint again? She hoped not.

"That was so embarrassing!"

Krillin rolled his eyes as he put on his uniform. He remembered when Goku out ate 14 restaurants by accident. "Goten is a lightweight compared to his father."

Marron was going to argue it but Krillin beat her to the punch. "Master Roshi is still paying off that bill."

Marron ran up to her room as her mother asked about her 'date', Eighteen was having too much fun teasing her daughter about Goten. "Where'd she go?"

Krillin shrugged as he kissed his wife and was off to work. Marron came rushing down in a sun dress with her blonde hair over to the side like her mother's but in a ponytail.

"Gotta go Mom!"

"Goten doesn't come for six more hours, honey."

* * *

So time has passed and Goten did indeed show up as promised. They traveled to their destination by flight. Goten flew while Marron rode on his back. She had fun except for when Goten play dropped her, she hit him which lead to him actually dropping her. She was fine! Well Goten thought she was fine.

Goten was walking alongside an untrusting Marron. He could've sworn that she laughed while in free fall. But she wasn't looking at him. Was she pouting? She was probably angry.

"You wanna go to my favorite diner?"

"You gonna drop me?"

"No!...as long as you don't hit me outta nowhere." Goten mumbled that last part under his breath. Marron was then on his shoulders pounding his head as Goten continued to walk around. Goten looked up to his friend confused, "why did you stop hitting me?"

"I already got on top of your shoulders~" She stuck her tongue out at the powerhouse teenager. Marron started pointing out directions all over, as if she was a lookout in a crow's nest.

The two had one of the best days just hanging out with nothing really planned. Marron was kind of sad when Goten dropped her off at home. They spent a little of 16 hours just goofing off. Before Goten left, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"We still never got that lunch!"


	3. Marron's School Days, The First Date!

Marron was already in a rhythm for school. Class, Nap, Throw Goten out the window, Homework. It was a neat little checklist she followed for about two whole months. Now chaos was to begin, all the girls in her grade were freaking out. The Freshman Fall Formal was upon them. It was two weeks away and everyone was in panic mode. But not Marron!

"What do you mean you are ready for it?!"

Marron's friend Bobbi held her cheeks and glared in her eyes. "Are you not goin'?"

"Get off me!" Marron pushed her friend back into her seat, "I did all the preparations awhile ago."

Bobbi huffed at the blonde girl, the popular girls walked by laughing at all the panic. The brunette that lead them pointed out how Marron and Bobbi wouldn't get dates in time. "I've had a date for awhile, Valese." Marron kept ignoring them after that. But the girls wouldn't let up. Is he imaginary? Is he your brother? How much did you pay him?

Bobbi slide her chair over away from Marron. Valese and her gang of airheads didn't see or feel the anger leaking from the tiny blonde. Bobbi got up, "I'll just…go get the nurse…"

* * *

Marron sat alone in detention. She blew a strand of hair out if her face. Why was she in hers? It was only a small bruise! It'll heal way before the dance…

Marron looked out the window. What she saw was the strangest thing on Earth. A brown fur monkey tail swaying back and forth. She opened the window and yanked on it as hard as she could.

"YYYYAHHHHOOOOOWWWW!"

Marron watched Goten fall off the roof clutching his tail. The young Saiyan floated up to the window with a deadpan like glare. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I could of died…"

Marron walked back to her seat, "Yeah and your Dad is a God." She rolled her eyes at the chalk board. Goten climbed in the window and sat on the teacher's desk. He swung his legs back and forth like a five year old.

"Soooo…What'cha doin' here still?"

"Detention…"

Goten's eyes lite up like fireworks shot at a Christmas tree. Marron curled an eyebrow up. She didn't understand his random excitement.

"Wha-…"

"I'M TELLING EIGHTEEN!"

Goten tried to bolt out the window, but Marron held on to his tail like it was her only life line. "NO YOU DON'T!"

Goten tried to fight threw the pain as crippling as it felt. He gave up. He wrapped his tail around his waist. No more of Marron yanking it like she was trying to remove it. Goten kept grumbling about how she does nothing but cause him pain. "Over confident…advantage taker of-er…"

"Oh get over it! What are you doing here any way?"

"I don't think I should tell you now." Goten stuck his tongue out at her.

"Stop acting like a five year old!"

Goten sighed, "Fine. You and the rest of Kame House wanna come to Pan's 5th birthday?"

"Where at?"

"Satan's hotel."

Marron put on a devilish smirk, "That's the place Gotenks lost, right?"

Goten started to blush and get frustrated, "M-maybe…"

Marron laughed as she told him that she would go to the party. She was kind of excited for it. Maybe this could spark even more time with Goten! Marron had Goten sneak her out of detention as they decided to go out for ice cream instead of that stuffy classroom.

* * *

The next few days at school went by fast and slow all at the same time. Marron wanted to go to Pan's party, but she still had homework to finish. As she was daydreaming in class, Marron's phone buzzed. A picture from Goten? She opened it and regretted it immediately.

It was a selfie of Goten running from a pack of tyrannosaurs rex. Oh Goten~ "WHAT IS HE DOING?!"

"Ah Marron great question! The main character of this story is in quite the pickle." The teacher went on and on as Marron sunk into her seat with a crimson blush.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Hubby3: well Dende needed this herb and…..yeah. I might be in a tad bit of trouble.

A tad?! Where is Trunks?

Hubby3: Work. You?

YOU KNOW I AM IN CLASS!

Hubby3: by the way…can you pick up some Senzu Beans for me? Thanks! Love yah!

For what?

Goten?

Answer me!

YOU BETTER NOT DIE!

IF YOU DIE I'LL KILL YOU!

Marron began to panic. Goten needed Senzu Beans and wasn't answering his phone. As soon as school let out she ran out as fast as she could. She looked for Bobbi or her parents. Then she heard a yelp and some screeches from dinosaurs.

Goten was flying above the city trying to fight off the pterodactyls. Marron was so angry that Bobbi decided to make a new word. She was furbustionous.

Marron would not talk to her idiotic, moron of a friend. Goten had cuts and bruises all over himself. He continued to pester an answer out of Marron.

"Aw c'mon! You can't be that mad?"

Bobbi spoke on behalf of Marron, "My client does not wish to see you at this point in time."

"But I found the herbs!"

"Does not change the situation."

Goten used ki to boost his breath, so he could tease Marron. Marron and Bobbi's skirts flew up. Bobbi wore gym shorts under hers so she didn't really care. Marron did not.

"GOTEN!"

"Ah shit….."

* * *

Goten looked over the edge of the Lookout. It was like he was afraid from Piccolo's point of view.

"Dende are you sure Marron can't get up here?"

Dende rolled his eyes, "like 98%."

"W-what about that other 2%?"

Dende placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder. Shook his head in a grievous manner. "It was a pleasure to have known you."

Goten's face paled. Piccolo was either to afraid to ask pr he just didn't care. This is Piccolo, so he just didn't care. A surge of power came from inside the Lookout. Goku and Uub came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The two spent a full two days in the room after Goku taught Uub the basics of ki.

"Hey Goten! Did you guys throw a party for our return?"

"Sorry dad, I'm hiding from Marron."

Goku laughed as Uub was dumbfounded that the young Saiyan uses this place to hide. Isn't this the perfect spot to hunt down one's prey? Once Uub came out of his trance he saw Goku and Goten play spar while they laughed about whatever Piccolo was blushing over.

"So Pan's party is tomorrow at Satan's Hotel. Mom is already there making it 'perfect' as she has put it."

They stayed on the Lookout for a few more hours. Goten wanted to test Uub.

* * *

Marron sat on top of Kame House simmering. Krillin went to call up to her, but Eighteen dragged him back inside. Eighteen rolled her eyes when Krillin tried to ask 'why not?' but Eighteen continued to shake her head no. Marron quickly texted Trunks, Your Friend is a MORON!

She waited for a response but then decided to go shopping with Bobbi instead. Bobbi showed up to Kame house in no time. She loved going to the island home, it made her think of Summer all year round.

"So…forgive onyx eyes yet?"

"…no…you?"

"Yeah!" Bobbi laughed as Marron glared into her soul. It didn't bother her because Marron could not hurt a bouncy castle if she wore stilettos inside.

* * *

Goten was looking over Dende's shoulder as he mixed the herbs. "So what will this do? Blow stuff up? Melt your face off? Maybe it makes things grow 50 times bigger!"

"Its my rash cream."

Goten deadpanned as all his excitement evaporated. All that hard work, and play, went to waste. "Next time, it blows shit up, okay?"

Pan's birthday had finally come. Goten was sitting at a table in the Hall of the Hotel in a nice shirt and tie. His tail swaying back and forth. "GOT YOU!" Pan clasped Goten's tail is an iron clad grip. A scream, and an 'eeeek' was released from the teenaged powerhouse.

"All that training and you defeated by a four year old." The Briefs arrived and snickered at Goten. Pan pouted and put four fingers up. "I is five now!"

Goten pulled Pan's thumb out from her palm and patted her head. He pushed his chair in with his tail and wandered off with Trunks. Pan and Bra, like their mischievous relatives, donned a glint in their eyes that shouted mischief. The two girls skipped off towards the kitchen. Vegeta felt it in his gut.

Dinner was going to be late.

* * *

The party was in full swing. All the guest were having fun and no mishaps, yet. Goten was arguing with Vegeta over the conduct of Gotenks.

"Last time that idiot fought he nearly blew up the city!"

"Nearly. The city is still there no?"

"I blame the Son side of Gotenks for ruining the kitchen!"

"Trunks is an idiot too!"

"He's a dumbass! Two totally different things!"

Bulma stepped in. "Vegeta, you and Nappa blew up three cities."

Vegeta zipped his lip and walked back to his plate. "Kakarot! I was gone for five minutes."

"It felt like an hour!" Goku whined at Vegeta.

Goten beamed at Trunks, "I won!"

"With my mom's help…"

Marron was following Bra and Pan everywhere, she wanted to hang out with Goten but the girls had a great plan. The three snuck around avoiding Goten's field of vision. "Okay…break!"

Pan and Bra stood in front of Goten and Trunks. The girls started doing the introduction dance for Gotenks. Goten and Trunks were laughing completely distracted. Marron jumped and made her move.

Everyone laughed and had a good time. No one noticed Marron's attack as everything went according to plan. Chi-Chi came out with Pan's cake and everyone began to sing. Pan quickly blew out her candles wanting to eat the cake all by her self. Chi-Chi roller her eyes and blamed Goku.

It wasn't until everyone had cake when Bulma noticed something on Goten's tail. "Goten, is that a BOW tied to your tail?"

"Huh?"

Everyone cracked up as Goten question where it came from. "I swear I didn't put this in!"

Pan pounced her way to the mountain that said 'From Grandpop Satan' and looked at Hercule with puppy dog eyes. "Can I pwease open my presents now?" Hercule nearly dropped dead and gave the same look to Videl. "Can she pwease open her presents now?"

"Yeah I guess…"

Pan started ripping through wrapping paper like it was wet tissues. Not the snotty kinda, like when you forget some in your pants and wash them. Like those kind. Pan now had her own kitchen and Princess Playhouse.

"Grandma…thanks for the princess stuff…"

Chi-Chi beamed with joy, "See Goku!" Goku handed her a wrapped stick that was about the size of Pan. She ripped it open so fast some thought she was going to break the gift. Everyone's jaw dropped. Goku had passed the Power Pole on to Pan. She was so delighted, she quickly tied to her back and drew it. The bo staff glowed a bright orange-y red shooting out smashing the chandelier. "Sorry!"

Next she tried to put it away and broke a lamp in the corner, "Sorry!"

Followed by a table, three chairs, those curtain things that go on top of the curtains as a trim, "Sorry!"

Last but not least the cake, the 23 foot cake with a foot of icing on it. Smashed. "S-sorry…." All the Saiyans were silent. A single tear from each one of them was shed.

"V-Vegeta are your crying?!"

"WOULD YOU HAVE SOME RESPECT, WOMAN! Can you not see we have lost one our greatest members?!"

Bulma deadpanned, "It was a cake." Bra pulled on her mother's leg.

"But Mama, it was a biiig cake."

* * *

The party went on for hours. Pan fell asleep on Gohan, Bra fell asleep on Vegeta, and Marron fell asleep on Goten's lap. Trunks was staring at Goten with a smirk that could ruin one man's life.

"Zip it Trunks. They are all sleeping."

"I didn't say anything!"

Vegeta glared at Trunks, 'you wake up your sister I'll kill you, gather the dragon balls and kill you. Therefore no more resurrections' kind of glare. Trunks smiled and walked away.

* * *

Marron woke up the next morning like she had Senzu oil injected into her over night. She looked around to see Bra drawing a mustache on Vegeta and Pan walking into things wearing Gohan's glasses. That's when it hit her.

"No no no no!" Satan bellowed, "Everyone is staying here!" Everyone continued to eat or drink not worrying about driving.

Marron looked up from her pillow to see Goten passed out with his arms spread out and his head leaned backwards. Marron's face looked like she had stuck her face into a pot of spaghetti and meatballs. Eighteen walked by, snapped a picture and continued to walk to the kitchen.

"MOOOOOM!"

Goten's eyes shot open and he jumped up, not realizing it, and knocking Marron to the floor.

Goten was out in the woods doing a new training regime. He was sporting a new gi that was styled after one of Roshi's old ones. He wore black pants with a short sleeve button up top. The top was orange with black sleeves and a black belt holding it all together. Goten wore white fighter's tape around his hands and fore arms.

Goten decided to take a step back from the Vege-, er the Power Hungry school and work on his actual fighting style. What really sparked this idea was the Tournament.

Master Roshi walked up to Goten after his 'fight' with Pan. "Goten, my boy, you have gained a great deal of power haven't yah?"

Goten laughed and scratched his head. Roshi continued to talk up his ki and his execution of the Kamehameha. Then it hit him. He wasn't really a fighter. Just a ki slinging idiot. "Ah shit! Mom was right?!"

Goten stretched until he was limber enough to get down to work. He started with the basic sparring stance that his mother and Gohan taught him. Later he tried some of the Turtle Style stance but he felt weird. Goten wondered if the Kais had any specific fighting style. 'Maybe Buu wouldn't of killed most of them if the did?'

"I heard that you little shit!"

Goten fell backwards as he heard both Kabito Kai and Old Man Kai shout at him. Goten tried to laugh it off but the two set a plan to drag him up and 'teach him right' as they put it.

"Does this mean I gotta sit for a long ass time?"

* * *

Marron was not focusing in class at all. 'Its Friday' was the excuse she kept telling everyone. Bobbi was on her case. "C'mon Marron! Today is Thursday you nitwit!" Marron blushed and glared at her best friend. "Shut up."

Marron didn't tell Bobbi because she would either laugh or text Goten, then laugh. Like it was not a big deal! So she took a nap on Goten's lap. For six to eight hours. While her mother took a picture. Would Goten still take her to the dance? Did she drool on him? Oh God she had to have drooled all over him. Her pillow is a witness of it!

Marron thought back to the bow she put in Goten's tail. He denied putting it in but didn't take it out. Did he know it was her? He had to. He freezes when someone touches it. So he felt a bow tied to it. Aw man…

Marron hurried home as fast as she could once that last bell rang. She texted Bobbi her dilemma and she was right. Bobbi called her and laughed.

"Bobbi-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"C'mon this is import-"

Bobbi gasped for air and laughed even more. Marron just simmered until she look at her mirror by her bedroom door. It was her drooling like a waterfall. On Goten's lap.

"MOOOOOOOOOOM!"

* * *

Goten was dozing off as the Elder Kai droned on and on and on and-, wait how many on's was that?

Thwack!

"Hey what was that for?"

"I told you to pay attention!"

"I-I was…until you hit me.."

The Elder Kai scoffed as Kabito Kai was preparing to take Goten back home.

"You kids and your disrespect!"

"Well…I mean…It is obviously your fault." Goten recovered to an accusatory tone. "I mean you thought too highly of me, which is a mistake! Even my mom doesn't think that high of me."

"Some confidence…"

Kabito Kai used Instant Transmission bringing Goten back to his house. Before he returned he whispered to Goten, "He thinks too high of his Unlocking ability sometimes." Goten and Kabito Kai shared a laugh as they joked about Old Kai's pervert kenpo, punching the air hard enough to blow wind up the skirts of unknowing women.

"Didn't you do that to Marron though?"

"Pfft nah that was totally different. I used my lungs and did it as a joke."

Kabito Kai rolled his eyes and bit farewell. Goten decided to get some real training in and went to Gohan's house.

Gohan was outside putting away some summer time decorations. "Gohan! Let's spar!" Goten came crashing down nearly crushing all the lawn chairs.

"Why? What is this all about?"

Goten explained how he felt about his fighting style grew over the years. "I blame you, you taught me how to fly and ki and stuff."

Gohan just stared at his little brother. After all that begging, pestering and overall annoyance he is now blamed for teaching Goten.

"Sorry can't today. Maybe next week."

Goten grumbled and flew back home. Of course it was the day Goku spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Bet Uub is learning how to fight and ki.

* * *

Days past and pranks played, today was the day for the night of the dance. 'Wow' Marron thought, 'I say of a lot!'

Of course school takes its sweet ole time. At least it was a half day, she had plenty of time to get ready. Goten better be ready or else!

Classes past and Marron sat in the salon getting her hair all curly and stuff. 'Ugh! Stupid Goten and his lack of knowledge!' She has been nervous all day and was now thinking like him. He had to be teasing her, but he was too blind to see her crush!

Well tonight is the night! Marron beamed as she went home to finish getting ready.

* * *

Goten landed outside of Kame House. He looked like a God to Marron. If Aphrodite was a dude, it was Goten. His black suit looked incredible with his short tousled spikes and orange bow tie and…vest…

"G-Goten why are you in orange?"

He grinned, "Cause I look hot in orange!"

Marron panicked, she was in pink! The complete opposite of orange! Then she saw him take them off. "Hahaha don't worry! I just wanted to see your face. Priceless."

Goten put on a hot pink vest and bow tie that matched Marron's dress. What caught Marron's eye was a pink bow swaying on a tail. Goten winked at her as he wrapped his tail as a belt with the bow as a buckle. Marron's face was as pink as her dress. She was stiff and embarrassed. Goten wrapped his arm around her and grinned real wide. Eighteen snapped a picture and winked at the couple.

"You ready to fly?"

"Fly?! What about my hair? My dress? My shoes?"

Goten laughed as he pulled out a capsule. "A prototype limo thingy from Bulma."

* * *

The Fall Formal was blaring music before everyone got into the hall. There was a table of food set up and other small tables for a group of friends to sit, eat, and have fun. Marron was in shock. Goten had one plate, a normal amount of food!

"Hey Goten, are you okay?"

"Hehehe Yeah! I ate a Senzu Bean before we came. I'll be full." Goten starting laughing. Marron and her friends were having a good time. Until Valese showed up…

"Marron! Y-you weren't kidding…you have a real, live" she poked Goten's cheek, " warm blooded male- I mean date!"

Marron just glared at Valese, "Go. Away. Now." Goten started to laugh nervously.

"H-hey M-Marron, you need a refill!" Goten started to get up but Marron yanked his 'belt' and threw him back into his seat. "Fine..."

Marron just glared at Valese until Goten perked up. "Oh I like this song!"

The bass was thumping in a 3/4 time, while a ukulele was slinking in 2/4. A few seconds later the drums kicked it, the bass drum pounding every beat with the snare rattling in a machine gun like manner.

Marron jumped up and dragged Goten to the dance floor. Teens everywhere swayed alongside each other. Marron held Goten's hands as they bounced back and forth to the beat of the song. The couple laughed as the song ended.

"This is really fun!" Marron shouted in delight. And she was worried about everything for nothing!

* * *

The night drug on as a slow song finally played. Marron hugged Goten and swayed side to side with him. She buried her face into his neck and took a short nap. They stayed like this for a good four or five songs.

"Hey Marron let's take a seat."

Marron sleepily agreed. They sat in their seats and Marron continued to rest on Goten's shoulder. Goten checked his phone and it was 11:48. The formal ended around one so they still had time. The rest of Marron's class was up and winning party favors but Goten took Marron and slipped away.

"G-Goten its freezing!"

"Yeah I guess but hold on a sec."

Goten took Marron in a hug. He had something to say to her but it was cut off. A missile landed right behind the two teens.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Goten was floating in the air holding Marron close. He scanned the area looking for the attacker. "Marron get inside and hide." Goten took off his jacket and placed around Marron's shoulders. "Now!"

Marron nodded and quickly ran back inside. Everyone was panicking, nothing could have prepared for this.

'Goten was the best possible date!'


	4. Everything Goes Through Hell

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. My phone completely died so i had to try and get as back as much as i could. Also I'm trying this "Adulting" thing. It sucks. STAY IN NEVERLAND.**

* * *

The students were huddled in the center of the hall. Explosions could be heard, and fire could be seen blazing high. Roars of Goten and some mechanized bellows. More missiles crashed above everyone. In an instant, Goten knocked back debris and caught the heavier part of the roof.

Marron look at her hero, a white aura blazed around him. Goten screamed using a small bit of ki to break down the roof into dust. Goten was panting heavily. There were missiles targeting him! Marron saw two more but Goten flew off as they chased him. Was it heat seeking? No…Ki seeking missiles! Marron went to tell Goten but it was too late.

 _Ksssss_ **crunch**. _Ksssss_ **crunch**.

It sounded like robotic legs with a limp. Marron pulled out her phone and called Goten, it was probably not the best idea but…

* * *

Goten was flying as fast as he could with out using so much ki. These missile were targeting his ki blasts. When they got close enough he sent out Kiai cannons but that only took out one at a time, and he still got caught in the explosions.

'Shit... Shit… Shit…' ran through Goten's head. The only question was 'why are they attacking Goten?' There was no need for this. "Ah man…Marron's gonna be pissed!"

Out of seemingly no where, a solid black suit of armor slammed into Goten. It had green veins around it, giving energy and a slight glow in the pitch black night. Missiles fired from this being of armor, but this time they all hit Goten from point blank range.

Goten turned into a mini sun-like ball of fire. The light dimmed as a body fell to the Earth. Goten could barely move, so the armored fighter appeared right before the Saiyan hit the ground. It plunged it's fist deep into the burnt Saiyan's gut. A shock wave created a burst of wind all around on impact. Goten was buried into the ground. Groans and grunts were heard.

"It…is...over…"

The sound of Instant Transmission echoed. Son Goku stood between his son and this armored monster.

* * *

The other students and faculty ran in the opposite direction of this walking iron maiden. Marron was locked inside. Goten's cell phone was inside his jacket. That left Marron alone when the cables shot out at her. She was scared. This was not what this night was suppose to bring!

"Let me out! Someone help me!"

Marron was on the verge of tears, but Goten was coming. Right? The only light Marron had was this spinning scan that happened every so often. What was it for? What will it do?

The maiden started to shake and rumble. It had to be Goten! "Goten? Goten help me!" No answer. Marron started to officially cry.

* * *

Goku was wailing on this opposing fighter. He ascended to a Super Saiyan 2 as soon as a fist hit his chest. With max speed and raging power, Goku sent a relentless barrage of ki enhanced attacks. Lightning crackled around the Saiyan almost like a lightning rod post thunderstorm.

"Goten," Goku took out a Senzu Bean from the pouch, "take one and let's finish this guy!"

Goten caught the bean in his teeth and chewed. Goku was using all his strength to hinder this opponent. Goku's aura was so large yet it was bounced back in the opposite direction. Goten finally was able to stand up. His vest was gone, sleeves were rolled up, and his tail was free. The young Saiyan flew up to support his father. Goten cocked back his fist and turned Super Saiyan before releasing his punch.

Father and Son were tagging in and out. Goten took charge, somehow pushing this machine back, allowing Goku to build up to Super Saiyan 3. The Earth shook as the roar of an Oozaru could be heard as Goku's long gold hair fell down like a cape. "This is where you end."

Goku dashed at the black armor being with full speed. He started with a kick that slightly crack the arm, followed by a gatling of punches right in the chest. Goten finished his father's combo off with a Super Kamehameha to the chest.

"HAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Vegeta and Trunks were hit by the giant wave of ki produced by Goku and Goten.

"Do you think they are in trouble?"

Vegeta scoffed at the idea of Goku being in trouble if he is in Super Saiyan 3. Tens years of peace would do that to you after all.

"Nah, just a fatherly sparring match. They did that a couple of weeks ago."

Vegeta sat back down waiting for Bulma to finish up her project and get ready for bed.

"Dad…Goten is on a date with Marron. This isn't training."

* * *

Goku could feel the strain of Super Saiyan 3 starting it's toll. 'Its too early for that!' He thought. Goku started to put the rest of his energy into a Kamehameha that would finish this quickly. He watched his son pound on the warrior like it was the root of all evil.

Goten's fists were covered in blood. This armor wasn't cracking a little. He put all his strength into each punch. Goku called out to him, "Goten, move!" Goten jumped out of the way as his father shot his attack. The Kamehameha wave engulfed their opponent, but it didn't push it back or anything. The beam started to shrink as Goku reverted back to his base form.

What surprised the two Saiyans was that their opponent absorbed the Kamehameha wave. "Wh-what?!" Goku could barely hold his own after all that energy is now gone. "Goten! We have to go!"

"We can't! What about Marron? And being the defenders and stuff?"

Goku was about to grab his son when they heard Marron's voice from the moving iron maiden. Goten zipped down to it leaving a golden trail of ki behind him. The four legged iron maiden just trotted towards the armor fighter, but Goten crashed into it using his signature Charge! attack.

Punches and kicks slowed the maiden down but it was not stopping. Goten used ki blasts to break the hinges off. "Don't worry! I'm here!"

Marron was happy to hear Goten come to save her. The door was blasted then torn off. Goten was standing there with his hand stretched out and sweat dripping from his golden hair. His eyes screamed, "c'mon I won't let them take you" and Marron smiled through her tears. She jumped into the Saiyan's arms while he took off to meet up with his father.

Goku nodded as he prepared Instant Transmission. A mechanical roar screeched through the air, "Noooo….we need….HER!" The now known robotic armor dashed towards Goku, cloths lining the older Saiyan. Goku flew into the ground falling in and out of conscience. The robotic armor eyes glowed a green and guns unloaded unto Goten and Marron.

Goten dodged most of the hits but covered Marron and took a clip in the back. Marron was crying as Goten was kneeling on the ground. "No…no…no you have to stay awake…"

That's when Marron kissed him. Tears soaked Goten's cheeks but his lips were captured by Marron.

"I love you, moron! You have to get us out of here!"

The robotic armor back handed Goten sending him meters away from Marron. She scream and hit her kidnapper but nothing affected him. The robot flew up just under the full moon.

"You are a nuisance…." It charged up a fiery attack. Goten looked at Marron but the glow of the moon capture him. Of course it was a full moon, on a romantic night like this? Goten knew he wasn't suppose to be looking at the bright blue rock, but he just didn't have the strength to look away. His eyes flashed red and his ki spiked, it spiked higher than his Super Saiyan state ever did.

Goten could feel his heart pounding in his chest, it felt like his chest would explode. His face started to contort as a snout started to form. Canine teeth started to form into breath was a hot steam in the some what chilly night. Goten's muscles bulged out as his black hair started to turn brown, the same color fur began growing all over his body.

Goten's clothes ripped off as he turned into a 20 foot monkey-like monster. Goten stood in his Oozaru form and roared at the kidnapper. A blast of red energy shot from his mouth, the robot dropped Marron but Goten caught her. Another roar sent the guns sensors off track leaving the missiles just barely hit Goten.

The invader wailed on the chest of Goten's primate form. The fist did not do the amount of damage that was needed, an open palm swipe sent the 6 foot man hundreds of meters away. The legs of the armor ignited is a propulsion of blinding speed. Instincts lead Goten to fire a red, ballistic beam of energy at the incoming man. The armored man threw his fist into the beam.

"Rocket…Fist…" A cybernetic voice was barely heard over the jets and a giant roaring monster. Marron was on the verge of hyperventilating at this point. She knew about Buu, Super Saiyans, and ever her Mother's story. This was beyond the teenaged girl. Boys were supposed to be on her mind, not this fight! A small missile flew off course towards the blue eyed girl. She screamed but no impact. The monstrous monkey put his hand between the missile and Marron.

There was a broken mechanical voice echoing, "Initiate… Ziro…Protocol…" Shortly after a floating pod-like ship started to come into view. It was black and green and octagon shaped. Doors opened and arm and leg attachments went towards the the armored assaulter. Goten's Oozaru instincts lead him to fire red energy blasts from his mouth at the incoming enhancements. He jumped towards the supply pod, ripping it to shreds in a blind rage.

The supply pod was all but dust after Goten's assault on it. The armored opponent shot missiles at the large raging primate. This brought Goten's attention back to the armored fighter. The kidnapper guarded itself when a giant fur covered fist crushed him into a building. To everyone's surprise, who was conscience that is, the armor cracked. Goten pulled back and punched again, doing this over and over until the building fell.

The man that was in the suit of armor walked out from the debris. He had shaggy orange hair, and his arms were black and cyborg–like. The lines that represented the definition of muscles started glowing a fire-like orange color. One hand aimed at the moon, the other at Goten.

"Hell…Flash…"

Two small spheres of flames shot out, one hit Goten turning into the size of a moon. The other was aimed at the moon which took a few minutes to completely engulf, leaving nothing but a crescent as one third of the moon was gone. The missing portion of the moon had started to revert Goten back into a man. The orange headed man flew up to the shrinking primate and punched him square in the upper jaw, leaving the falling teen knocked out.

Marron was pounding on a burnt, naked Goten. "Wake up! Please wake up!" This cyborg grabbed Marron by the hair and took off. Leaving both Son men knock unconscious.

* * *

Goten woke up in a tube of water. He started to panic as he realized Marron was gone. The panic left as soon as he saw Bulma smile and wave. After an hour or so Goten was fully healed and stretched his sore body. Bulma greeted him by throwing a pair of Capsule Corp. sweatpants at the teen's face. Goten walked out to the dinning room where everyone was eating and sitting in a solemn silence. Goku, cover in bandages, was stuffing his face claiming that it helps the healing process. Goten sat in the corner not willing to eat or speak. After all he only blames himself.

Krillin was comforting Eighteen, even though she looked more lost than angry. It could just be for himself. Goten did not want to look in their direction because he wasn't ready to notify them that he was at fault for letting their daughter be kidnapped. Trunks walked in with Bulma and one of Krillin's co-workers from the station.

"With this much information…we cannot do much but hope that the crime scene has a location."

Goten's ear perked at the comment, "There was things left after his rampage?"

The detective nodded and bid farewell to Krillin. Goten jumped up ready to leave but Chi-Chi pushed him back down. "Oh no you don't mister!"

"But Mom! There is a chance to find Marron now!"

Chi-Chi stood firm in front of her son. Krillin rubbed the teen's short spiky hair, "Don't worry, We'll find her."

Goku rubbed his head he knew he was forgetting something. "Hell…Flash? Yeah the Robo-Napper said that before he shot Goten and took a chunk of the moon out!"

Eighteen eyes were as wide as the plates Chi-Chi took out to the kitchen. "W-what was that?"

Goku repeated his previous sentence but was serious, like stare down with Frieza serious. Goku continued to describe the cyborg in more detail. Eighteen was not listening. How could her brother, her dead brother, kidnap her child? It would be days before she would rebound, but that is why Krillin was her husband. Weather she was a villain or wife Krillin supported and protected Eighteen. Now who could believe he was ever studying to be a monk?

* * *

Krillin took Eighteen home while the others stayed at the Briefs house to gather a plan. Goten was frantically throwing ideas out that Trunks denied quickly. The two teens were blowing off steam in the gravity chamber. It was the only place to slow Goten down in his state of mind. "Well why can't we just go check the battlefield out?"

"Have you ever heard the rule, don't return to the scene of the crime? That's why." The stern blue-eyed gaze popped Goten's plan like a rusty nail to an over blown balloon.

"Well yah don't have to be all snippy 'bout it…"

Trunks grasped the purple hilt of his sword. Goten powered up to his max in defense of Trunks' sword. Goten's barefoot tensed like it was gripping the floor beneath him. Trunks came down with a vertical slash. Goten put his fists together like he was wielding a sword and blocked the attack by pumping his aura around his hands. Trunks recovered and started to slice and slash everywhere around Goten. The black haired teen kicked his opponent back and stood in a stance that mimicked his father. His left hand made half a fist with pointer and middle finger hover above his palm. His right fist was back above his head with his left hovering the ground. His torso leaned forward as his legs were in a crouching position.

The light purple headed teen dashed at his friend ready to slice him in two. As Trunks' blade was about to hit Goten, an explosive wave erupted from the young teen. This threw Trunks off his game, and the sword gifted by Tapion across the room. While his opponent was open, Goten dashed into a combination of fist and feet aimed at Trunks' back. Trunks tried to recover but met a brown furry whip to the face.

"What the hell?! When did you start using your tail to fight?"

"I dunno? Did I use it now?"

"Yes!"

"Then…now I guess."

Goten snickered for the first time since the dance itself, but Trunks wasn't going say anything about it.

"I guess I really shouldn't be goofing off like this should i?" Goten went from his five year old self to his depressed state in matter of seconds. Trunks tried to yank him out of this state but it still wasn't working.

Bulma's voice rang over the speakers, "You boys up for a little mission?" The two teenagers ran over to Bulma's 'not on the books' shed of wonders.

* * *

Kame House was quiet that the floor board that squeaked made you think a space ship landed on the beach outside. Roshi and Oolong were hiding out in a submarine while Krillin cooked. Krillin tried to tell them they didn't have to but…

 _"Krillin! Is that sub that you and Bulma used to find Goku still here?"_

 _"Yes Master, but why do you need it?"_

 _Roshi and Oolong had two suit cases packed. One of Porn and the other of those 'Capsule Corp. Lunches' they were so easy you could buy a year supply for the price of a day! Oolong was just happy to know Bulma didn't make the food for it._

 _"Oolong and I have this convention to go to, that's all."_

Krillin could still look out the window and see the scope looking around. He sighed and brought some food to his wife.

Eighteen was staring at the phone in pure shock. How would she tell him? Should she tell him? Seventeen was going to be so pissed about this. "Here you go, sweetie."

Eighteen just nodded and looked at Krillin, "You might want to go hide with Roshi and Oolong for awhile."

"No, I can stay with you."

"I'm going to tell Seventeen…"

"I'm going to hide out with Roshi."

Eighteen smiled and kissed Krillin. They just hugged for a long moment and Eighteen set up a rule, "You look at that porn, Shenron won't be able to help you."

Krillin laughed, "Eighteen…I trained as a monk for like fifteen years."

"You look at that porn you will not make it. Only two warnings." Eighteen buried her face in Krillin's short black hair.

* * *

Seventeen was rocketing towards Kame house at mach seven. He crashed landed into the ocean, sending a wave into the punk house. Eighteen stood there with her arms crossed. Seventeen was about to shout at Eighteen for her heresy of a story.

"Get a mop."

"What about Sixteen?!"

"Mop. Now."

Seventeen bellowed out about Sixteen one more time, when a mop smacked him in the face. He held the broken mop in his hands, "but its broken now."

"Two warnings, now hurry up we have a lot to discuss."

Seventeen finished cleaning up his mess and the siblings got down to business. Eighteen explained the whole story from Goten and Goku's points of view.

"Well why did you let her go with him?!"

"Like I knew something like this would happen?"

Seventeen growled, "We tried to kill the man! And now he couldn't stop this…this Super Sixteen?!"

Eighteen turned away as tears started to run down her face. This was a lot harder in her than him and yet he is blaming the wrong people. "She likes him you know."

"Yeah I do, still don't know why, but she does. I blame Krillin."

Eighteen smiled, "I blame Goten's…charm. If you could even call it charm."

Seventeen smacked his fist into his palm, "We kill his charm." Eighteen rolled her eyes.

"But I'm serious!"

* * *

Bulma admired her perfected work once more. Goten nibbled the gi chest piece while Trunks scratched his neck. The blue haired beauty smacked the two teens, "Don't mess up my work before you even leave the lab!"

"But Bulma these taste weird!"

"And they itch like a bitch!"

"Trunks!" Bulma pinched his ear, "Goten you are not suppose to eat it! You are truly your father's son…"

Goten was draped in a synthetic material that was both shock absorbing and ki resistant. His gi pants were black with boots to match while he had an orange top that had black sleeves. The Son boy put fighting tape around his hands and forearms. Trunks looked at his back, "Mom! Is now really the time to be merchandising?!" Goten had a Capsule Corp. logo on his back like Goku's Turtle gi.

"What? Its not like I could put the Turtle symbol on the back." Bulma rolled her eyes.

Trunks was in the same material but designed in black padded pants with a dark blue jacket with black sleeves. He too had the Capsule Corp. symbol, but he actually had a connection to it. Trunks pulled the patch off of Goten's back and threw it on the desk.

"Trunks! I put so much effort into that!"

"Put it on Dad's suit…"

Bulma got an evil glint in her eyes and turned back to the teenagers. "Okay you two, I need you to go to these coordinates and bring back those pieces of armor, then check if there is a blown up computer here."

The two Saiyans nodded and took off to the city first.

* * *

"You really left this place in ruins, dude."

Goten nodded as he dug through the rubble and dirt. Trunks took a short break after digging in this crater for the last few hours. He plopped down on a concrete block. The teen just knew if Goten saw him sit down he would do those stupid eyes of his to keep him going. Trunks stretched back until he felt a small tremor. He looked at his seat, his brain told him not to do it but at the same time his instincts told him to go on.

The purple haired teen knocked on the concrete seat he was resting on. A few rumbles and the whole block fell through the ground. The Briefs teenager wasn't far behind it.

"Shiiiiiit!"

Goten spun around looking for Trunks, "Uh…Trunks?" He was no where in sight and Goten started to walk down the street, maybe it was lunch time.

"GOTEN! GET ME OUTTA THIS!"

Goten looked down the hole that tunneled into the city. The Son teen could barely keep a serious face as his friend was buried in rocks, bras, and panties.

"Well I guess I could, Ma'am."

"NOT NOW YOU JACKASS!"

Goten jumped down the hole and started to dig Trunks out, when something caught his eye. In all the pinks, blues, and whites there was a shiny black piece of metal. Goten picked it up and wiped the dirt away. SC-16 was spray painted on it.

"I think we got something Trunks!"

"Oh good…now get me outta all these underwear!"

Goten laughed and put the metal into his pocket. After digging a blushing Trunks out of the women's section the two Saiyans rocketed off towards the next coordinate to look for a blown up computer.

* * *

Marron trembled in her sleep. The metal slate she slept on was cold, but her nightmares were a lot colder…

Marron ran through the explosions of battle. A giant red eyed monster was fighting a cyborg like enemy. Roars shook the ground, buildings, and the very soul of Marron. That's when she found him, Goten!

She ran up to the Saiyan and hugged him. He was the hero that would make it all better. She looked up and saw his smile, but no eyes…

A roar shook her out of the trance as she saw the red eye monster behind Goten. Goten's eyes appeared but they were the same ones as the monster behind him. Marron screamed. Goten tried to comfort her but she could not go near him. Marron backed up so fast she fell to the ground. She screamed again as the monster ripped itself from Goten's chest. There he was, Marron's hero was dead behind the feet of the red eyed monster.

Marron woke up with a hoarse scream and tears that ran down her face. Her heart was pounding fast, but at the same time it was unenthused. Her soundings were a cage and monitors. Some had nature shows as her "bodyguard" stared at them almost lifeless.

"I-I have to pee…"

"Bucket." The broken echo of the orange headed guard responded.

Marron decided to hold it a little longer. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tight. "S-so…what are you watching?"

"Birds."

The man would no longer respond to Marron's further questioning. He just stood there watching a recording of "Birds" as Marron descended deep into herself.

* * *

Goten and Trunks landed at a mountain side up past North City by a few hundred kilometers. They were not entirely sure where this "super computer" resides as there was nothing but rocks. After an hour of searching they stumbled upon a door way and a pit. The pit held destroyed tubes like the healing chamber that Bulma made and a floor that looked like it was missing a few jigsaw pieces.

Trunks was ready to leave when Goten's ear was up on the mountain's side. "You hear that?"

"Uh…no? Remember I was not raised like some monkey boy."

Goten laughed, "neither was I. I just got this bad feeling is all."

Trunks rolled his eyes at the "Pride of the Son Family" as Vegeta always put it when Goten was up to no good. "Well hurry up! I got dirt in places that shouldn't be there."

"Like your panties?"

"Fuck off!"

Trunks was about to hit Goten when the rocks exploded around them. Trunks was hit by the giant tunneling octopod. "Not again…"

Trunks turned Super Saiyan as he tried to push back the spinning octagon. Goten was also in his Super state and fired a Kamehameha wave at the bottom jet propulsory vent. The two teen Saiyans bounced around attacking in random patterns. Goten froze as he had a flash back from a few nights prior. "Trunks! That is the support system my Dad told you guys about!"

"WHAT?!"

A fist shot out from one of the sides like a rocket, hitting Trunks like a right hook and then Goten like a riot suppressor. Both boys flew in the ground. Trunks swore to himself.

"Damn it Mom! Oh but that ole blade doesn't match your new costume!" The teen started to power up as Goten charged the 'support system of doom' with a flurry of roundhouse kicks.

"GRRRRAH!"

Trunks' hair stood even higher with small crackles of blue lightning bounced around his figure. Two missiles fired towards the Super Saiyan Two, but he snap vanished above the the pod holding a giant yellow sphere that could rival the size of a Spirit Bomb.

"Finish Buster!" Trunks threw the giant, electrical orb at the machine that ambushed them. He just hovered in the air as Goten flew next to him.

"Think we got it?"

"Of course I _did_."

The teenagers were about flew home when a storm of the robotic arms shot at them like missiles. They flew around Trunks, putting him in an endless sphere of punches. The golden hair teen bounced back and forth like a pin-ball.

Goten was prepared to use Die Die Missile Barrage to take the arms out, but was sucker punched by… a helmet? Goten was confused and whoever was controlling this thing knew it. Before Goten could attack the helmet it latched itself onto the Saiyan's face. Muffles screams could be heard as the blinded teen was flying into the mountain and ground. Goten held a blue ki orb to the mask that had covered his face, when a gauntlet cover his right arm. One by one pieces of armor connected to Goten until he couldn't move.

Trunks was finally free and he was panting. The armored Goten flew up to his friend plunging his left fist into Trunks' gut. Trunks was tossed to the ground as the armor directed Goten into the center of the support pod. Trunks felt an enormous spike of ki from Goten.

"Shitshitshitshit…YOU BETTER NOT GO-"

Trunks was cut off by an explosion of ki pulling the machine apart from the inside out. Goten was in the center with rips in his clothes and a look of exhaustion that make Trunks want to nap right there.

"S-should we take this shit back?"

"I guess? Maybe Bulma can make heads or tails of all of this."

* * *

Bulma was baffled when the boys return, not for the reasons that they were hoping for. She inspected them head to toe each singe and rip in their brand new outfits. "How?"

"Well you see Mom…THAT THING TRIED TO KILL US!"

"B-but how?"

"By firing missiles and these armor things at us." Goten causally interrupted. He pulled out the metal slate that he found when digging Trunks out of all the underwear and rubble. "We also found this in the City."

Goten put the slate on the desk as Bulma studied it. Trunks sighed and started to dissemble the parts that still worked to study them. Bulma started to look into the elements that made up these metal appendages. She still scoffed about the clothed…

* * *

Marron hasn't slept in what felt like an eternity. She had to keep vigilant so she could break free. The cyborg had finally stopped watch the "Bird Network" and started watching her. It was super creepy, but at the same time she knew she was important.

The orange headed guard had green eyes this time. They were green up until a scrambled voice echoed, "Super Sixteen, you may exit Sensory Mode."

Marron saw this "Sixteen's" eyes go from green back to a dim yellow. He walked back to his corner as this voice started speaking again.

"Marron my dear… You are the key it immortality and my cure!"

"W-what?!"

"You are the only successful child of those Androids made by Doctor Gero."

Marron always knew her mother and uncle were a little mechanical, but never heard the full story. All she really knew was that Gohan saved the world from some thing named Cell.

"Well what does that have to do with anything?!"

"My Immortality…"

* * *

Gohan was stretching his muscles in an old gi he found. He had asked Piccolo if they could train because there could be an unwanted fight that he would need to help in. He felt that his power was coming back, slowly but surely. The young Son only got back into training recently because of a certain wife teased about how soft his shoulders are compared to back then.

Piccolo dropped down from no where Gohan could see. He looked all around but gave up when Piccolo brought up Videl.

"Thinking about Videl again?"

"Mr. Piccolo! N-no w-why would you think that?"

Piccolo smirked and tossed his weighted clothing to the side. Gohan grinned as the two warriors start floating up into the sky. The Saiyan and Namekian held a little stare down to see who would move first. Piccolo quickly punched Gohan in the face using his ability to stretch his arms for a surprise attack. Gohan dodged Piccolo's fist and used his right hand to sent a kiai wave to parry the arm altogether.

Piccolo was surprised that his former student was so…on point. The last couple of years Gohan had mellowed with the peace and his daughter. Gohan came charging in but Piccolo threw his left knee into the Saiyan's face. The young adult tumbled backwards in the air by the sheer force of Piccolo's attack.

The Namekian fired ki blasts like a mini gun. Gohan bounced some out of his way as he tried to get back in close. He would show how much he has improved. Piccolo punched his former pupil across the face then roundhouse kicked him to the ground. Gohan wanted to show his improvement but It seems Piccolo did not lax in the time of peace.

Gohan was impaled by the Namekian's fist, but before the Saiyan could counter Piccolo released the ball of ki that was in his hand. The Saiyan flew back meters away from his opponent. Piccolo chuckled at Gohan.

Gohan's energy spiked as his eyes turned a dark blueish-green. His aura was a raging white complimented by a purifying blue electricity. Piccolo cracked his neck as he was about to get serious as well. Gohan and Piccolo vanished in a speed that a trained eye would be strained to keep up.

* * *

Small booms echo above the Son-Satan house hold. Videl smiled to herself as she was excited that Gohan was training again. She understands that he wasn't like her Father or Goku and yet she would tease him into training every now and then. Nothing made the young mother laugh harder than the last time Piccolo visited them.

It was around two months before Gohan started to train the new form he has created. Pan was outside with Goku and Goten learning how to fight while Hercule was there to make sure that "those savages don't hurt my star pupil, HAH!" It was something along those lines Videl thought. Gohan and Piccolo were discussing something or another when it was brought up.

 _"Gohan, when did Videl become that powerful?"_

 _"Huh? She isn't that strong I don't think."_

 _Videl stomped into the room, "Oh yes I am!" No wonder where Pan got her demanding attitude…_

 _Piccolo tried to back out of this little quarrel but got sucked into it instead. Videl explained how she continued to train when Gohan would study. Gohan laughed it off as he had been one of the strongest being back in the day. Videl dragged both parties out to where the others were training._

 _"Gohan we will have a marriage-ly spar to see who is right!"_

 _Gohan was laughing nervously trying to think up excuses. "Videl, I highly doubt there are things like that!"_

 _Goku butted in, "Me and Chi-Chi had them all the time before you were born."_

 _Before any other excuse could be made Piccolo put Gohan in a purple gi he used to wear. Then the two sparred, winner got to learn one of Piccolo's moves._

Videl always laughed at how she learned Piccolo's Destructive Wave. It wasn't too long before Gohan got back into training, that and Videl always sighed, "Your shoulders aren't as muscle-y as when we dated…"

Gohan was subtly whipped like a circus act at times.

* * *

Marron was officially given an outfit that screamed prisoner. The tall man known as Sixteen threw a green jumpsuit with black stitching that spelled "Prisoner". She would have questioned the lack of subtlety but she was too tired to have sirens on all night. Again.

Marron has had cases of extreme bravery that followed up with punishment that was too horrifying to be real. Marron wished that someone would save her already.

Sixteen was watching her closely when his boss gave him a new order.

"Sixteen, we have found two of the warriors preparing to save our subject. Send a message..."

That is when Sixteen left, following Gohan and Piccolo's ki signatures. Marron was trying to scream "No" but was drowned out with a slaming door.


	5. Super Sixteen's Assualt

Gohan and Piccolo were slowly picking up their sparring match. When one would put a little extra oomph in an attack, the other tried that much harder. The fight had reached the point where all the Z Fighters started to sense the increase of power.

"Not bad, Kid."

"Did you think I sat on the couch the whole time?"

Piccolo just nodded at his former student. Gohan started to explain that he got back into shape and was back into the groove of things. The two were throwing comeback after comeback and completely missed the situation unfolding. Seemingly out of no where an arm clothes lined both Namekian and Saiyan at a blinding speed.

The armed missile continued to fly and eventually driving the warriors into the ground of a forest.

"Targets: Engaged."

"Shit…are you ready for this, Gohan?"

The Saiyan nodded and both of them powered up to their max powers.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta were keeping a close eye on Goten while Bulma and Trunks tried to find away to trace back to the kidnapper's lair. Goten was bouncing back and forth between Super Saiyan and his base as Goku and Vegeta were arguing on the best way to train.

"Kakarot, if his Super Saiyan form isn't a big increase it becomes useless!"

"But Vegeta if he isn't able to hold it for long periods of time the boost is pointless!"

The two full-blooded Saiyans were on the verge of head butting each other. Goten knew they were making up excuses to keep him from looking for Marron. Again. Goten did have some sort of feelings for one of his best friends, but it was the fact he couldn't tease her at school, pop into her bedroom when is doing homework, or pretend drop her when they flew around. It was almost like the friendship that kept Goten from becoming like his father or Vegeta, people who are trying to be prepared to save the world all the time.

"How about we train both?"

Goten's interjection was both peace keeping and intelligent, but he was going to be exhausted by the end. That is when the three of them felt the massive flux in power from Gohan and Piccolo.

* * *

Piccolo was fighting the orange haired cyborg as Gohan blasted him with a barrage of ki spheres from the back. None of their attacks were working as Sixteen countered with heated attacks of very different fighting styles. "Protocol 7: Violence." Sixteen's voice was mechanical but Gohan could feel the venom in his tone. Sixteen attacked Gohan is a blinding speed with mixes of Kung Fu, Muay Thai, and other styles he has never seen before.

The former Mentor/Student duo worked together in an attempted to slow down their opponent. The cyborg called out his next move, "Null." Sixteen went back to his normal mode when a small black haired, onyx eye child was floating in front of his face.

"Hiyah! I'm Pan!"

* * *

Videl could feel the odd sensation of danger, but knew Gohan and Piccolo could handle it. She wandered around the house aimlessly, and for whatever reason she ended up in Pan's room. The little Quarter-Saiyan was sound asleep in her empty bed with the covers thrown off, just as Videl left her an hour or so ago.

Blue eyes shot around the small room in worry. Videl floated into the air, zipping around the house looking for her daughter. Tears were held in the woman's eyes, refusing to let fall until she could hold Pan close. Like the heartbeat from her ultrasound little over five years ago, Videl felt Pan's aura flux. She was with Gohan and Piccolo…

* * *

Gohan pulled himself out of the dirt in panic, Sixteen had swatted him away when he tried to save Pan. The cyborg was intrigued by this small child.

"Son Goku?" His sensors sent a buzz telling him 'No.' "Son Goten?" Again, No. Pan could see herself in the right eye of Sixteen as he trued to trace Pan's lineage. She was making funny faces and blowing spit bubbles. One really big bubble popped sending some saliva onto the orange headed man.

[Assault!]

Piccolo came out of no where and grabbed Pan, he flew them to Gohan before setting the young child down. Pan was giggling completely unaware of the danger at hand. Gohan set her behind a bolder as he and Piccolo went to fight once more. They were fighting as hard as they could but nothing made a difference to the mecha-man. The super cyborg locked on to the boulder that Pan was behind. His left hand started to heat up and glow orange, "Hell… Flash!"

Pan poker her head just above the boulder to see what she thought was the sun. Gohan yelled out in pain, his daughter was never going to survive that. In a blink of an eye Piccolo appeared on top of the boulder and telekinetically tossing Pan into her fathers arms. Piccolo smiled at his former student before he was engulfed in the sphere from Hell. Gohan stood there in helpless distraught…

* * *

Goku, Goten, and Vegeta all felt Piccolo's ki signature fade, then Gohan's rise to almost Goku's level at Super Saiyan 3. "W-what just happened?" Goten was almost afraid to ask it out loud. Goku's facial expression hardened out of anger. Vegeta just clasped his shoulder as Goten looked between the two adult Saiyans. The teen quickly grabbed his father at the last second as they instantaneous transmitted to Gohan's location.

When the three of them arrived they saw Pan crying and Gohan in a blind rage pounding on Sixteen. His aura was a pale white with dark blue lightning shrouding him like a cloak. His pupils where white in pure rage, it was like he was so angry he made himself blind. Sixteen blocked each punch that Gohan threw. Gohan's punches sent blasts of ki through the cyborg.

Goten ran over to the crying Pan and called for the flying Nimbus, "NIMBUS!" A golden cloud spiraled towards the group at speeds that weren't achievable. It stopped in front of Goten without fail. The teen placed Pan on the cloud, "Uncle Goten, w-what about-…"

"Not now Pan, Nimbus get her home!"

Pan yelled as the golden cloud sped away. Goten looked to the fight, Gohan was actually hurting the cyborg. Sixteen's shoulder had a small hole in it and a few wires started to spark.

"Protocol 2: Lust"

Sixteen pushed Gohan back as artificial winds started knocking him back and forth as Sixteen flew around in a tornado like pattern. Gohan took a kick straight into his back, power fading and his greenish eyes reverted back to black. Gohan landed face down on the ground completely drained and in pain from Piccolo's death.

Goku and Vegeta decided now was the time to step in, "Tsk, your brat is making too many mistakes!" The two Saiyans transformed straight into Super Saiyan 2. "Ready?" They both nodded as they vanished knocking their intended target out of his path. Vegeta charged the orange haired cyborg with a rush of punches. Sixteen used his vent hands to push his way out of Vegeta's assault. It worked, just long enough to fly into a combo from Goku.

Goku hit Sixteen with a kick, a punch, followed by an elbow. He finished his attack with a quick fired Kamehameha to his opponent's chest. "Protocol 3: Gluttony." Sixteen's hands switched back into the Gero absorbing gems, he started to absorb Goku's ki but Vegeta came in kicking the cyborg back a few yards.

"He is like that marshmallow I killed back before Cell!" Vegeta growled as Goku started to build his power back up. Goku looked at Vegeta, they planned their moves without words and Goten was a little jealous at the way his father and Vegeta fight as one. The two Super Saiyans dashed at Sixteen with fists cocked back. Once Sixteen was in over his head with two attackers, Goku and Vegeta threw a punch that stunned the cyborg.

Goku dropped back building his power as high as he could go, ascending to the next level of Super Saiyan. Vegeta kept their opponent busy so Goku could reach Super Saiyan 3. Sixteen watched as his sensors started to whack out because of Goku's tremendous power. "Protocol 7: Violence." Sixteen blocked every attack Vegeta threw at him. Vegeta lunged at the super cyborg with his left arm jousting a punch at the orange haired warrior. Sixteen did not dodge the attack but he swiftly wrapped his arm around the Saiyan's and broke his arm like an uncooked pasta noodle.

Goku exploded as his hair fell back, long and full of spikes, he glared at the enemy. Vegeta fell to the ground and reverted to his base form. Sixteen locked on to Goku as the two fighters clashed like two gods from an epic. Goku's punches reverberated each time Sixteen blocked or clashed with a punch of his own. Goku found an opening and used all his might to knock Sixteen high into the air. The cyborg caught himself when Goku started following him. His golden aura erupted from his body, shaping into a dragon.

"Dragon! Fis-…" Goku's punch was caught by Sixteen with his ki absorbing gems. The cyborg then grabbed the Saiyan by the face absorbing all his energy. Goku was forced back into his base form and thrown to the side. Goten quickly turned Super Saiyan and caught his father from falling to the ground. "This is bad, kid." Vegeta mumbled as Goten set Goku next to the Saiyan Prince.

"I know. But it is the only way to find Marron."

Sixteen started charging towards Goten, when a man, clad in a suit, kicked him off his path. The saggy haired man stood next to Goten.

"Thanks for stopping by, Lappy." Seventeen let out a 'tsk' to the teen, he would have to straighten him out later.

* * *

Marron was woken up by another nightmare, this time it was that monster controlling Goten forcing her crush to kill her. She no longer cried over these dreams as she knew they were not real, the only true upside to this whole prisoner schtick. The large door open with a loud creak and a hard slam. An older woman with platinum blonde hair and a few wrinkles limped over to the cell Marron was caged in.

"Hello dear."

"W-who are you?"

"A doctor. No need to worry."

"Yeah… Being a prisoner, in God knows where, no worries here!" Marron let out her sarcastic snippet to the woman, but it held no backing to it. The doctor coughed as she limped closer to the computer off in the corner of the room. A few clicks and the creepiest giggle Marron had ever heard later the doctor started up some random machine.

"Well I suppose you have a right to know… I am Doctor Lucy Cypher, you are going to be my new vessel."

Marron let out a confused shriek as this Lucy Cypher started to explain her terminal illness and her plans to plant her consciousness into Marron. With this combination she could rule the world and kill Son Goku like her teacher had planned all those years ago.

"Y-you… You are out of your fucking mind!"

"Hey, hey no need for such disturbing language. And yes, I will be out of my mind in some sorts." Dr. Cypher began to crackle in laughter as Marron voiced more objections to the craziest plan ever conceived.

* * *

Goten and Seventeen were fighting on either side of Sixteen. Sixteen's Violence Protocol allowed him to take on both fighters. He grabbed both the Saiyan and his fellow cyborg and tossed them aside. Seventeen recovered and sent two pretty big spheres of ki at his formed brother. Goten flew higher than Seventeen, firing a Kamehameha at his opponent. Sixteen tried to switch his Protocol but the three blasts caught him mid change, "NOW!"

Goten and Seventeen rushed the dazed cyborg. His Protocols temporarily down, Sixteen had to eat every hit Goten and Seventeen threw at him. When they had the orange haired cyborg pinned to the ground, unable to break free, Seventeen started his questioning.

"Where is my niece?! Where is MARRON?!"

* * *

Trunks and Bulma were working tirelessly on cracking the code. There were times Bulma almost gave up but it seemed that Trunks was as good as her, if not better. Trunks was typing on two keyboards hacking two firewalls at once while Bulma would send a virus to adapt the next firewall. Trunks would be the perfect successor to the Capsule Corp. Empire and Bulma couldn't be any prouder. "I got in. The location is 3 clicks east to where Goten and I were attacked." Bulma was wrong, now she couldn't be more proud.

"Alright, lets inform the others on this."

Trunks quickly dialed the Kame House, then the Son residence, quickly explaining that he found a clue to where Marron is. After everyone agreed to meet at Capsule Crop., Trunks went to his room to prep for a possible battle. He donned a long sleeve shirt and Saiyan armor chest plate, putting a "Bulma-fiber" laced jacket over top. He clasps a belt that has a few capsules attached to it, holding his spare sword and some barriers that himself and his mother made after they learned that Sixteen could absorb their ki. Trunks hears Eighteen and the others come in as he is walking down the stairs.

"W-we are going to get her back?" Eighteen had asked the Saiyan teen, her voice completely shaking for the first time around others. Trunks just nods as he puts his sword, gifted to him by Tapion, on his back. Krillin asked if he could join the Saiyan but Trunks shook his head no, Eighteen felt some relief to his answer.

Dr. Lucy Cypher started to yell and throw things across the room. Marron was confused, afraid what Cypher might do next. "That damned Seventeen! Of course he had to help Goku's brat catch Sixteen…" Marron found it, she had found the hope that she threw away. 'Goten and Uncle Lapis are looking for me!' The blonde tried to hide her excitement so Cypher didn't do anything that would compromise them anymore.

"Should I awaken them?" Cypher asked herself, "No, no they are failures. Corruptions to my life's work…" She mumbled to herself and sometimes snapping at her own ideas. Marron was right. "This bitch is out of her fucking mind!" The teen whispered to herself. Marron quickly clamped her hands over her mouth. _'I'm turing into her!'_ She thought. Marron shook her thoughts away as Cypher came to a conclusion. She cuffed the teen in these ion infused handcuffs and drug the girl to some huge hanger.

* * *

Trunks arrived on the battlefield to see Goten and Seventeen talking with the cyborg they have discovered to be Sixteen. They were on the verge of breaking, but Trunks stepped in. "Goten, Goten! We found the location. You can stop now. She would want you to stop now."

Goten looked at Trunks, his green eyes ablaze, "W-where?"

Trunks showed him the map and the two teens shot off towards the base. Goten's Super Saiyan aura built up even more once Trunks started to explain the connection they found between Sixteen and Marron. Sixteen used to be a brother, before he died trying to protect the Earth and Gohan from Cell. Apparently Gero died along time ago by the hands of Seventeen so it was not him who rebuilt/designed this "Super" Sixteen. Was this the only revival? Trunks only heard half of the stories about Cell but those halves were enough to render Cell as one of the mist dangerous villains that plagued the planet.

The teens were closing in to the destination on Trunks' map. There was a crater in the Earth and a shadow hung above their heads. "I-is that a meteor?"

"No… That is a flying _base_."

Goten's power spiked as he started to go towards the flying rock. Trunks grabbed his arm, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to save Marron!"

"We can't! Not like this at least."

"Why not? Did you get soft in growing up?"

"No, Goten. That is exactly what I did. I grew up, I know when to fight and when to sneak in."

Goten floated there, he knew Trunks was right but, "When are we going to have a chance like this?"

"They are in a flying, _fucking_ fortress. There is no way we can miss it."

That is when a missile was coming for them, it was undetectable on radar but big enough for a blind man to see. Trunks quickly clicked and threw one of the capsules he brought with him. A green shield of energy appeared in front of the two Saiyans. The missile crashed into the shield and caused an explosion that was like a small sun. Goten flew to the Earth, back in his base form, with his gi torn and burnt to shreds. Trunks fell to the ground with jacket in tact but there was a hole in his chest plate where his jacket would stay open at. "W-what...kind of…attack was… that?"

Goten could only cough in response to his friend's question. The Son teen was in a lot worse shape than that of the Briefs was. Bulma's synthetic fibers were pretty amazing and Trunks would never doubt his mother again.

* * *

Bulma was drinking another cup of coffee when Trunks' location went silent. Eighteen stared at the screen, she had just gotten the teen killed. She was in such a bad place that her mind went to the worst of the worst scenarios in her head. Marron, Goten, and Trunks are now dead. It was her fault. How could she sent two barely adults to save her baby girl? So they can fuse and are the two of the strongest beings in the galaxy? They were arrogant little snots and always will be in the blonde woman's head.

Krillin stood up and kissed his wife's forehead, "what are you doing?"

"Can't leave those idiots in the dirt. They have to protect the Earth."

"What do you mean?!"

"Well Yamcha gave up fighting a long time ago, I know I have been training but I won't be this young stud forever y'know. Trust me I have asked Shenron. Finally, at the rate Goku and Vegeta are going they'll pass their mantles off to Goten and Trunks while they see who can eat the most."

" _How do you know all of this!_ " Eighteen's anger flare, had she lost that much hope? Krillin smile and went off to Korin's they were going to need a senzu bean or two.

"I'll be back in no time!"

Eighteen froze when she saw Bra and Bulma, the latter smiling, "So you think Trunks could't handle himself?"

"The tracker went dark…"

"The track was suppose to map the way there, they aren't strong enough to take Trunks' max power, let alone his Super Saiyan form."

Eighteen felt ashamed, her fears have taking over all of her actions. When did she become so weak?

* * *

Krillin appeared with Goku, Vegeta, and Senzu Beans. Goku's blue gi was in shreds along with Vegeta's training suit. Krillin gave both Goten and Trunks a bean as the teens were healed almost instantly. Groans erupted from each teen as they stood up.

"Did that cyborg guy come and beat you two up again?" Goku asked as he pointed to the rags and jacket. Both Goten and Trunks shook their heads no, "we were hit by a… A nuke?"

Trunks rolled his eyes, "It wasn't a nuke, it was… Painful. It was a ki filled missile of pain!"

Vegeta glared at his son, almost like a knock it off kind of glare. This was serious and now there was a ship that had ki-missiles with the power of a nuke. Marron was not saved and it was coming down to two immature morons to save the day. And hear we though Goku was the clown…

"Say Kakarot, are you sure we should retire?"

"Ah C'mon Vegeta, they aren't that bad!"

"Uh, Dad you really didn't defend us there." Goten interrupted the two adults, but there was a sense that maybe Goku wasn't trying to defend them. Goku instant transmission'd everyone back to Capsule Corp.

* * *

Marron was put into a "better"cell than before. She had a view over the edge of the floating base. She watched as a missile hit something or someone. 'What os going on?' Marron thought to herself. Maybe it was the way she was raised, or the people she grew up around but there was no logic in this evil schemes to rule the world and hold on to youth. Isn't that the reason for dragon balls?

Dr. Cypher opened a hanger door as Sixteen limped back in the base. "So, they have the power to damage my Super Sixteen cyborg. How shall I upgrade you now?"

Sixteen did not respond as the menace of a doctor opened up files of blueprints and parts to fix Sixteen. Marron could see all the plans that the doctor went through, with most files stamped: _FAILURE_. Lucy sent Sixteen down to the workshop as Marron's window started to close. Well so much for room with a view.

* * *

Bulma, Trunks, and Dr. Briefs had a plan organized about the giant fort floating in the sky. The teams were Vegeta, Trunks and Seventeen were the distraction. Goten was to stay back as his last outburst didn't end too well. The extraction team was composed of Eighteen, Krillin, and Goku. Once they found Marron Goku was to Instant Transmission back to Capsule Corp. and all would be fine again. Once everyone finished eating the plan was to set in motion.

The plan was set in motion hours later, everyone full and rested. First part was completed as Bulma dropped off Vegeta, Trunks, and Seventeen at the first drop point. The three distractions flew towards the sky base after Bulma was out of sight. Vegeta and Trunks turned Super Saiyan 2 and continued to raise their power to the fullest extent. Super Sixteen with his new fixes and upgrades. The shaggy orange hair was a tad longer, a green chest plate was added that contradicted his onyx mechanical arms. Two extra jets came out of his calves, doubling or tripling his speed as he dashed dashed toward the Briefs Duo.

Vegeta blocked Super Sixteen's new Rocket Punch. Trunks came down with ki embedded in his sword barely damaging the Cyborg if at all. Vegeta then began to charge a purple electric like ball, "Galick Grenade." Both Saiyans vanished as Sixteen was caught in a giant purple explosion. Trunks sheathed his sword while watching his father from the other side of the dust. "Get ready, Son!"

Vegeta started to power up in the Final Flash stance, and Trunks mirrored him. A huge gust blew the dust cloud away and the Cyborg stood there with small singes around his body. "Fools…" The mechanical voice echoed, "You… Won't win… Like that!" Super Sixteen flew up in between the Saiyans.

"Final!" "Big Tree!"

Trunks held his hands together like how a young kid would make a finger pistol and Vegeta had both hands forward.

"FLASH!" "CANNON!"

The two beams flew at Sixteen with an insane amount of speed and power. The golden explosion that came about rivaled the size of the Spirit Bomb that Goku launched at Buu's final form. A wish to Shenron was going to need to happen after this battle. The ball of ki became smaller and smaller before disappearing. Sixteen had absorbed all the ki, making him around four hundred times stronger than before.

"This is bad?"

"This is bad."

"We should run?"

"We **DON'T** run!"

"Aw c'mon Dad! We should at least _hide_!"

"Hey kid, you should know that's not how your Dad works." Seventeen was behind Super Sixteen. "He lost to Eighteen two, maybe three times?"

"It was once!"

"Whatever." Seventeen sent a Photon Wave through the left shoulder of Sixteen. Following the attack, Seventeen did a heel drop kick sending the confused Cyborg towards the dirt. "S-Seventeen, how did you hurt him that much?" Trunks was baffled by the way Seven dominated this overpowered reboot of Sixteen.

"Seven…teen?"

[ERROR]

"No data found. Seventeen is false. Nothing is Superior than Sixteen!" Sixteen began to roar chaotically, it reminded Vegeta and Seventeen a lot like Cell did.

"Hey, didn't a cartoon character already do that? Superior Sixteen sounds dumb too."

"How would I know? I'm not five." Trunks bit back at Seventeen. "Also pretty sure that nut case of a Doctor said he was _Super_."

"They do that too! Who gives all these nut-cases a Doctorate?!"

"Seventeen, Not Now!" Vegeta could barely keep in control when Goten and Trunks would comment back and forth, but Seventeen was supposed to be a grown man now. None of that childish behavior on the battlefield. Super Sixteen locked on to the three combatants.

[Rampaging Rockets: Riot]

* * *

Goku, Krillin, and Eighteen had finally snuck onto the airbase. "Aw man! They must be having so much fun!" Goku understood why he was in the 'Sneaky Sneaky Squad' as he put it, but he wanted to fight so badly. "Pssst Krillin. You still keeping up with training?"

"Not now Goku. And yes. Master Roshi wants to pass the Turtl- wait. Tell you later."

Eighteen didn't have it in her to use her glare at them, but she gave a heartbreaking look that shut up the best friends for the rest of the mission. The longer that the trio took, the more circles the ran through. Marron's ki was undetectable. Was she even here? Eighteen became more panicked the longer they were there.

" _She is not here_."

A voice echoed through the halls over a speaker. Eighteen and Krillin were looking around until they spotted the group of robots stood in their way. Each had a monitor in the abdomen that held the face of Doctor Lucy Cypher. " _I had her moved the second that Vegeta was there but not Goku_."

"How do you know us by name?" Eighteen demanded. Krillin and Goku got into their fighting stances. The monitors turned black and the trio dashed towards the army of robots. Goku bounced from one to the next without his feet touching the ground, while Krillin fired off a series of ki blasts before following up with a triple roundhouse kick. Eighteen let off a flurry kicks with a Destructo Disk to finish the combo off. As the robots began to set in formation a sudden power source appeared. It was Marron's. Although it was weak, it was undeniable.

"Goku, take Eighteen to Marron and then help out with Sixteen."

"Krill-."

"Don't worry, Babe. We didn't do all that training for nothing you know." Eighteen smiled a little as she and Goku used Instant Transmission to the place where Marron was being held. Krillin decided to unleash the new move he has been working on. He positioned his hands to his side as a beach ball size of blue ki began to form, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" The Kamehameha ball had gotten to the size of the Super Kamehameha. Krillin unleashed his full blast against the formation of robots, "HA!"

* * *

Goku and Eighteen arrived in a ballroom like area. There was a large red platform in the center. Marron shouted for Eighteen as they ran towards each other. Right as the Mother and Daughter embraced the whole base shook. Goku felt Krillin's power as the cause. "Looks like Krillin can pull off a pretty strong Kamehameha now!" Goku laughed to himself as Marron and Eighteen grabbed Goku's gi. The trio vanished to Krillin, grabbed him, and teleported a few meters away from the battle outside.

What they saw was incomprehensible. Super Sixteen broke Trunks' Sword in half, kicked the Saiyan to the Earth and threw the top half into Seventeen's gut. Vegeta struggled to his feet, "Damn it! I was saving this for Kakarot!" The Prince of Saiyans powered up as far as he could in his Final Flash pose, then bringing the two balls of ki to his left side, he put them into a Galick Gun pose. Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 lightning began to turn purple as did the center of the ki ball did.

"Final…" Vegeta struggled to keep the attack in check, "Galick…" Goku was surprised that Vegeta had a trump card like this. He quickly went to the opposite side of Sixteen and ascended into a Super Saiyan 3, "Kame… Hame…"

"GUN!" "HA!"

The Super Kamehameha hit Sixteen first, sending him into Vegeta's Golden Purple beam. Super Sixteen blocked the Kamehameha, but took Vegeta's full attack in the back. Vegeta dropped back to his base form and struggled to stand. Trunks quickly flew to his father to help him stand, but Vegeta pushed him off. Marron and Eighteen were huddled around Seventeen while Krillin stood guard of them.

Goku stood at odds with Super Sixteen once more. "This time I won't lose."


	6. Doubts Awaken, Fears are Born

Gohan and Goten were sitting as anxiety took over their thoughts. Goku was at his max power level he has ever reached and they had to sit around waiting. "Gohan…"

"No."

"C'mon, you know they need us. Vegeta nearly killed himself a few moments ago!"

"Dad can handle this. He has too."

"Well it didn't work out so well last time."

Gohan gave Goten a look, ranging from telling him to quit being an ass and reminding him that he did even less damage than Goku could. Goten got up and started pacing again, his tail swinging back and forth erratically. Was this a hopeless battle?

* * *

Goku and Sixteen were locked in a clash of melee madness. Punches and kicks were exchanged at blinding speeds. Each one of Goku's blows caused roars of thunder. Vegeta scoffed at the power Goku displayed, even though they were practically at the same level, Super Saiyan 3 is an unfathomable power.

[Rampaging Rocket: Fist]

Sixteen shot his left fist at Goku, the impact felt like a build collapsing on too of you. Goku grabbed the fist and started flying towards Super Sixteen. Right before Sixteen could use [Detonate], Goku slammed the fist into Super Sixteen's face. The explosion engulfed both parties in a blast that was like a nuclear warhead going off.

Cypher's flying base was reduced to half it's size as Goku and Sixteen were fighting too close for the Doctor's comfort. Cypher took out an escape pod and launched a safe distance away from the fight. Maybe equipping Super Sixteen with enough power to demolish the world in three days time wasn't the best idea.

Super Sixteen's left arm morphed into a cannon that fired ki blasts hot enough to melt titanium in an instant. "Hell Flash!" He fired a ball of ki the size of a cannon ball towards Goku, the Saiyan quickly fired off a Super Kamehameha at the blast. Once the blue beam hit Super Sixteen's attack, the blast expanded to the size of the moon causing a crater to form under it. Goku was excited to find someone to test his full power out against, but this was unreasonable. Even for Goku.

' _This is insane. Me and Kakarot cannot beat this machine?!_ ' Vegeta thought angrily to himself. They finally got Marron out but they were being torn apart at the seems. Was there no one who could win?

Right as Vegeta started to slowly lose hope, Goku and Sixteen were headed for the center of the crater. Goku was punching Sixteen in the face over and over. It was starting to look hopeful, Super Sixteen had taken major damage. The only problem was Goku had taken the same if not more damage then Sixteen.

"So, your sight is completely gone now. How are you still able to lock onto me?"

"Scanning for ki. You are so close and so powerful that it shows you almost completely clear."

Goku and Sixteen were back at fighting, there were no more words that needed to be exchanged. Goku started to pump ungodly amounts of ki into each one of his attacks. His aura has diminished since he ascended to Super Saiyan 3. The lightning that surrounded Goku's body had faded, and his blazing golden aura was hardly visible. Super Sixteen wasn't in any better shape. A large piece of his back was missing, chips and wires were hanging out of his left eye and his right shoulder, finally his right eye was on the fritz.

Goku didn't know how long he could hold his Super Saiyan 3, but he knew he was close to beating Sixteen. He leaned back into a Kamehameha stance ready to charge it to whatever power he had left. Before the attack started to charge, the long locks of Super Saiyan 3 vanished. Goku was now back in base form without enough power to finish the super Cyborg off. "D-Damn…"

A fast, yellow flash whizzed past Goku and knocked Sixteen back. Goku was surprised that his son remembered how Sixteen located them in the first place. Goten had arrived, keeping his ki at an undetectable level, standing in the Flying Nimbus. Super Sixteen's vision was still out of commission and he was left confused on what hit him. "Goten, what gave you the idea to bring the Nimbus?"

"Well…" The teen Saiyan scratched his cheek and grinned at his father, "it was the only way to sneak away from Gohan!" Goku began to laugh until Dr. Cypher flew in close, she shot some weird bullet at Super Sixteen. It was a microchip that fixed the Cyborg's vision with a "kill point" scouter attached. The bullet-bot began repairing Sixteen's left eye and eventually positioned itself around it.

In the blink of an eye Sixteen vanished and hit Goten through the yellow cloud, then hit him into the wall of the crater off the bounce. When the dust cleared Goten was in his Super Saiyan state, hair spiked up and tail glowing gold. ' _We really needs Korin to teach a few of us how to grow Senzu Beans…_ '

Goten dashed at Sixteen unleashing a combo of punches and ki blasts. Nothing was effective because the blow was either dodged or parried. Sixteen had yet to counter, leaving Goten with a sense of hope. Goten finished off his assault with a Kamehameha that pushed Sixteen back enough so the Saiyan could recollect himself. His golden hair wasn't as sharp or as bright. The teen was trying to make his energy last as long as he could, but Super Sixteen wasn't easy to damage. Any damage Goten was able to inflict was thanks to his Father turning Super Saiyan 3 and going all out. ' _Trunks learned it by trying to prove Vegeta wrong. How can I access Super Saiyan 2_?'

From a distance the two fighters heard two gun shots. Krillin and Eighteen screamed out in pain as Lucy Cypher dragged Marron away once more. The crazy Doctor was yelling about how awful Marron was, she was the daughter of a Cyborg and yet she was just a weak human. Goten dashed off towards Marron and Cypher before anything bad could happen. Just as Dr. Lucy held up her gun towards Marron, Goten grasped it and used a ki blast to destroy the gun. Cypher's hand was severely burned by Goten's attack.

"You rotten Monkey! You should just leave!"

Lucy fell to the ground as she clutched the burnt hand. This teenaged Half-Breed has single handedly ruined her plans. He ruined multiples of Sixteen's upgrades and has even brought in allies that caused just as much, if not more, trouble along side him. Lucy called out for Sixteen, "Over here Sixteen!"

Super Sixteen grabbed Goten's tail from the base, his hand ablaze with fire and ki. Goten screamed out in pain as his tail turned to ash. Super Sixteen kicked him to the ground and dropped the burning tail before Goten's eyes. Dr. Cypher limped up to Super Sixteen, "forget about the girl, she isn't what we thought she was." Cypher paused to look at the teen that caused the most trouble for her, "kill her after you kill him."

She was gone after that. Goten coughed out a "No" but Super Sixteen ignored it. Goten heard Marron cry out for anyone to save her, He couldn't tell if she was actually there or he was imagining things. Goten's eyes laid on the pink bow that started to burn in the ashes of his tail.

Goten remembers all sorts of things about Marron when he looks at the bow, he has never taken it off since the day Pan and her snuck it on to his tail. Marron's smile flashed before his eyes. Her intense blue eyes that reminded him of a softer Eighteen. The way she would punch him when he did something stupid. She used to do it a lot when they were younger, but he thinks that Marron stopped because he has matured. That wasn't the case. Marron would hurt her fist the older Goten had become.

Goten remembers the first time he saw that bow in Marron's hair. It was summertime and extremely hot. Her hair was a bit longer back then…

 _Marron had skipped up to Goten and Trunks during one of Bulma's Birthday Bashes. She had been excited to show off her new bow since the moment she had received it. She was about 8 maybe even 9, while Goten was 12 and Trunks 13._

 _"Hi guys! Notice anything?"_

 _Trunks shook his head no, while Goten scratched his head. He tilt his head to the left, "Did you rip your dress again?"_

 _Marron smacked Goten's head and Trunks' arm. She was finally understanding boys at a young age, they were complete morons. Goten was rubbing his head when he perked up, "oh! Is that a new bow?"_

 _Marron smiled when Goten figured it out but Trunks interrupted her moment of joy, "Don't burn this one Goten!"_

Goten sighed as he tried to stand up, ' _Now I gotta apologize for burning another one of Marron's bows… Why does she trust me?_ '

Super Sixteen held up his hand, "any words for the girl before her death?" Goten shot up to Sixteen's eyes, his face was cover in bruises and panic. The Cyborg walked over to Marron, she was actually close by which made Goten even more desperate. The cannon arm was charging up in front of Marron's face, tears streaming down her face, "Say good bye, Girl."

Goten's body erupted in a dense, unbreathable golden ki that sent shockwaves knocking Super Sixteen flying back. When the Cyborg locked onto Goten, the Saiyan's hair was spiked up even further than before. Goten stood there with a death glare towards Super Sixteen. Small pulses of lightning coated the Saiyan, he looked at his right palm, "with this power i will stop you..."

Goten made a fist and the lightning became a steady stream around his body. Super Sixteen prepared a rocket to fire, but in an instant Goten was in front of him with his fist plunged into his gut. When the cyborg went to look at the Saiyan, he wasn't there but was back in the exact same spot he was a second ago. Super Sixteen opened up his mouth to shout at Goten, but once again the Saiyan was directly on top of him. His foot kicking Super Sixteen's face with enough force to send the cyborg hundreds of meters away. Super Sixteen got ready to fight back, and once again Goten was in the exact same spot as before.

How was this possible? This teen has never shown anything like this before. Sixteen calculated how much his power had risen, one hundred fold. This half-Saiyan was flooded with emotion and a power one hundred fold of what he normally has.

"She's my friend, y'know." Goten appeared above Sixteen, fist glowing in a solid ball of blue ki. The Cyborg dashed backwards out of the Saiyan's range, when another high power level came from the back. A white aura with blue lightning knocked Super Sixteen into Goten's punch.

Gohan stood opposite of Goten donning a purple gi like the one Piccolo had given him for the Cell Games, "He has taken someone close to me too, Goten!"

"Sorry, Gohan. Can I make it up to you later?"

The two Son brothers were leaving themselves open, so Sixteen fired a missile at Goten and a Hell Flash at Gohan. The two Saiyans dodged the attacks and appeared in front of and behind of Sixteen. They let out all their rage in a ki filled melee rush that picked away at Sixteen. Gohan's left fist mirrored Goten's right and vice versa. They hadn't realized it yet, but the impacts of their attacks were causing little pockets of ki to build up in Super Sixteen's body.

The brothers jump back on opposite sides once more, they began charging their own Super Kamehameha.

" **Ka…me… Ha…me…** "

Super Sixteen tried to move, but the pockets of ki were burning away his circuits and joints. Both Gohan and Goten fired their attack on "Ha" and the beams collided on both sides of Sixteen. The beams and small ki blasts inside started a chain reaction. A blue dome of ki with small yellow and orange balls around it engulfed Sixteen.

Gohan had powered down, and Goten ran out of energy. Back in base form they watched and hoped that Sixteen was finally defeated. There he stood, charred metal and melted skin peeling off of his face. This machine just would not die. How could there be anything so powerful built? Why go after Marron when something like this was possible to make?

[Threat Level: Accepted] Sixteen's core started to glow in the center of all the charred metal, [ **Operation: FAILSAFE; Activate** ] Sixteen began to reach critical levels, Eighteen was holding her shoulder watching what was happening.

"GOTEN! GOHAN! HE IS GONING TO BLOW UP!"

Goten and Gohan tried to run but they were running on past empty. As Sixteen became even more critical Trunks landed in front of them, clutching his broken arm and holding a capsule.

[ **DETONATE** ]

Trunks clicked and tossed the capsule, trapping Super Sixteen in a energy barrier bubble. The explosion was sealed off by the barrier but it was stronger than the barrier Bulma made. Goten, Gohan, and Trunks were caught in the dome of fire.

* * *

The aftermath was rough, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta were bed bound as Goku was energy deprived. Eighteen and Krillin were patched up and sent home, they put Marron to bed once they entered Kame House. The Saiyan room was dark and sullen. Pride was broken, wounds that would last a long time, and guilt baring on shoulders.

Why did it happen to them? Goten reflected back to Marron's dance he escorted her too. They were having so much fun and Goten really thought he could ask her out to dinner or a movie. The question that plagued the young Saiyan's mind was whether it was he who drew Super Sixteen to Marron or was it destined to happen.

"Goootennnnn" Trunks put a heavy, and annoying hum on the n. Goten looked over to Trunks and the others.

"Hmm?"

"How's your muscles? Super Saiyan 2 did just as much damage as Sixteen." Gohan nodded to the food next to his brother. It was untouched and Goku looked like he could start drooling at any second. Goten nodded to the food and Goku took it back to his bed. The youngest Saiyan struggled to get up and walked towards the door, "I'm going for a walk…"

Gohan and Trunks tried to stop Goten, but they were in as bad shape as he was and couldn't get out of the bed. So how could he ignore such pain? They were covered in 2nd and 3rd degree burns from the explosion plus any other injury before it. What could be driving him to push so hard?

"He's got more Saiyan Spirit than you two combined." Vegeta scolded them as if he read their thoughts.

"Wait, Dad… That's the same kid you said had more rocks in his head than Goku. Then you ranted about how dense the rocks were in Gomu's head…"

"This is different. He has a drive now."

* * *

Marron hugged her knees to her chest. It had been 3 days since she last slept. Nightmares plagued her every thought. Goten becoming that monster, Sixteen threatening her, Cypher…

But these were not nightmares, they were memories. Eighteen would tell her she needs sleep, but every time she closed her eyes a new memory would be warped by her sleep deprived paranoia. Could Cypher come back? Could Sixteen come back? Would Goten ever succumb to that monster? She shook her head to rid these thoughts, but only tears fell down her face. 'What's wrong with me?'

Marron finally let her mother sleep with her. Eighteen looked about as deprived as Marron. Could she hear her crying? Marron knew this was okay, but at the same time it was still embarrassing. Does she have the strength to overcome these dark memories?

* * *

= = =5 Weeks Later = = =

Eighteen slept with Marron in her bed every night since they got home. She was just as scared as Marron is, but was that it? Could this be the end of the danger? It was too easy. Eighteen was awoken by screaming, it was Marron. It had to be common after what she went through. Tonight had been one of the tougher nights. Eight sensed Goten sotting on the roof just like every night for the past month.

Eighteen could picture Goten, head and chest covered in bandages, wearing some light blue hospital pajama pants, and the guilt of a hundred sins. She calmed her daughter down and called for Krillin. After Krillin promised to watch over Marron, Eighteen flew up to the roof.

"You don't have to be here, we can watch over her. It is our job."

"…"

"Go home, Goten. You need your rest."

Eighteen tried to get him going but he didn't budge. Eighteen went to climb back in the window, "It isn't your fault you know."

* * *

Marron sat by her window one night, she felt a presence but she couldn't tell who it was. "Why are you here every night?" She called out. That's when she heard Goten speak to her.

"I have to make sure you are safe."

"I-I'm fine… Dummy." Marron's voice cracked from crying and her doubts. She never doubted Goten before, so why now?

"I lost my tail." Marron was surprised, she thought his tail was cute but then he turned into that monster, "I'm sorry that I got your bow set on fire… Again."

Marron smiled. She remember the first bow that Goten burned, she was 6.

 _Goten and Marron were roasting marshmallows while Trunks was looking for the chocolate. Marron kept asking about gram crackers too, but Trunks said they were unnecessary to the perfect S'more. Marron took off her bow and set it on the table so it wouldn't get dirty from the smoke._

 _Goten's marshmallow was over roasted and set on fire. So the logical thing to dk was throw it on the table. Marron's bow caught it like it was trying to save it. That pretty pink bow didn't make it._

"…way, you should sleep." Goten sounded so mature in that moment, and Marron missed the first half. _'I think I love him… But I'm too afraid of him…_ '

* * *

The whole Z gang was up on the Lookout with all Seven Dragon balls. Dende set them up and called out, "Arise, Shenron! Grant me my wish!"

The seven orange orbs started to glow bright yellow as the skies turned black. A yellow lightning bolt shot out from the seven balls, it twisted and coiled until it revealed a giant green dragon with red eyes, " **What is your wish**?"


	7. Wishes Halted

The dragon, Shenron, floated before them. His red eyes glowing, and an aura that is suffocatingly dense, "What is your Wish?"

Bulma cleared her throat, "Can you please restore all the damage and lives that Sixteen destroyed?!" Shenron's eyes glowed an even brighter red, "It has been done. Now for your final wish?" Gohan stepped up this time with the sense of duty to bring Piccolo back.

Bra and Pan were amazed by the sheer size of the Dragon. They both ran over to the side of the Lookout and they watched as the brown spots on Earth were returning to their original state. "Daddy, look!" Bra called out to Vegeta, who walked up to his daughter to see what she was talking about. He simply nodded and Bra got even more excited. What was this Dragon truly capable of?

"What?! What do you mean he is in Hell?!?!"

Gohan was not expecting Shenron to say Piccolo was trapped in Hell. How could this be? He didn't do anything bad or evil, he saved Pan! Shenron began to speak once more, "The one deemed Piccolo has been brought back to life, but it seems a part of his soul is still damned to Hell. Now, your wishes have been granted. Farewell."

Shenron turned into a big yellow ball of light, which then split into seven smaller ones. The Dragon Balls shot off into different directions to rest and recharge for a whole year.

By that point no one knew what to do. Should they stick around or head home? Trunks walked up to Mr. Popo and Dende with his broken sword. He explained that Bulma did not know of any material that matched the Smithing of the blade. "Sure, Trunks. I'll keep it here and look for anything that matches it."

"Thanks Dende!"

Krillin and Goku were sitting on the opposite side of the Lookout, chatting and catching up. Krillin finally had time to tell Goku, "So as I was saying before, a month or so ago, Roshi wants me to take up and Train others in the Turtle Style."

"What? That's so cool! Who knew we would be doing our own training regimes?" Goku pointed towards Uub, who was still a little freaked out about the whole Shenron thing. Krillin laughed, "Yeah, I did the day you surpassed all of us!" The two best friends laughed awhile before getting Serious once more.

"So, Goku, I was wondering. Could you teach me the Kaio-ken? I know its not really a Turtle move but it would be nice to pass something on to the new students of the Turtle Style that they could use to protect Earth and their loved ones."

Goku grinned and nodded, "Sure, we'll start training tomorrow."

7

Goku and Krillin were on the very Island that they first trained on together, even Master Roshi came to watch. Nothing compares to his two strongest Students taking on the challenge to evolve and pass on the teaching that He had taught them. Krillin was still only a little taller than half of Goku's height but they went all out none the less.

Krillin landed a few good shots on Goku, he launched a Destructo Disk at his friend who used a ki blast to knock it out of the way. Goku retaliated with a barrage of punches that gave little to no room to dodge or parry. Krillin was knocked backwards but fired a Kamehameha before he hit a tree. Goku fired one of his own to cancel out Krillin's.

The sparring match went on for a little over three hours, which was how King Kai started Goku's training. Tiring out the body to see how long Krillin could last. Krillin thought he still had more in him, but Goku just gave him a Senzu Bean from the new batch Korin sent over. Now started the actual learning of Kaio-ken.

77

Marron was still coping with the events of Dr. Lucy Cypher and Super Sixteen. Seventeen was able to start visiting after he fully recovered from being impaled. They told him Sixteen just used a stronger version of the bomb Gero had put in them.

"Hey Marron."

"…hi…"

Seventeen was not used to this, Marron was always like a little kid when he visited. Uncle Lappy this, or Uncle Lappy that. Marron was far beyond her old self. Eighteen looked worried like Marron might not ever be the same. Another thing that Seventeen was confused about was…

"Hey Eighteen, when did you buy a Saiyan gargoyle?"

Eighteen shook her head as Marron was trudging towards the fridge. Seventeen rolled his eyes, "Marron, how do you feel about Goten?"

"I-I don't know… Why?"

"Nothing. Surprised you didn't hit me about bringing him up though."

Marron patted Seventeen's shoulder like she lost her will to live. Maybe she had, but no one knew what to do. "…" Marron just left with nothing left to say. Eighteen gave her brother the "I warned you" look and Seventeen just shrug his shoulders.

"Has Goten said anything?"

"Yes and no. He is blaming himself, hard." Seventeen nodded in response.

777

Trunks landed outside Gohan's house, their wounds were almost completely healed by this time. Gohan waved, "Hey, Trunks, what brings you here?"

"Goten won't leave Kame House. He is blaming himself too much."

Gohan nodded, they needed to find a way to get Goten back to somewhat normal. Everyone was really shaken by the past events, it wasn't as damaging physically as Cell or Majin Buu but mentally it was devastating. Cypher was still out there so it could be Goten is protecting Marron until Cypher is dead. The two Saiyans decided to fly off to find out what was up with Goten.

7777

Krillin was picking up the basics faster than Roshi had guessed. The former monk-in-training was able to use just the initial Kaio-Ken with in a few hours. Krillin's Ki control was almost as pinpoint as Goku's but the Saiyan had his genes give him the upper hand. It was getting late so the Turtle Trio called it a night. They headed off to Kame House. Once they arrived they met a whole group of people there. Gohan, Trunks, and Seventeen were shouting at Goten to, "Let it go" and it "Wasn't your fault" but the Saiyan stood firmly like this was his only purpose in life.

Eighteen hugged Krillin as a greeting and let him know what was going on. First Seventeen then Gohan and Trunks showed up. It wasn't until Marron stuck her head out the window and shouted at Goten that everyone knew this ran deeper than either one of them thought. They missed the first half of this "fight" but the end was clearly bad.

"Goten, just go away… Just LEAVE!"

The blonde slammed her window shut sealing herself off from Goten's pained look. I don't want it like this, Marron thought to herself over and over. She curled into a ball under the window, blaming herself even more. It was my fault that he got so hurt, now I hurt his feelings. She was right… I am as cold and heartless as a robot… Marron cried to herself all alone as she locked every way possible to get to her.

Eighteen and Krillin knocked on her door over and over, but the blonde refused to let her parents or anyone else in. If she was called cold and heartless, and she acted like it, she was going to stay here all alone. No matter how much she wanted Goten to care for her. No one can care about a heartless bitch, so he can't care about me.

77777

Goten tried his best to hide how he really felt. He always smiled around his family, and he began to train with Trunks regularly once again. Gohan had shown up to some spars but Goten would stop training once Trunks would go Super Saiyan. Goku had been teaching Krillin the Kaio-Ken so he couldn't help out at the moment.

Today was different though, Gohan had shown up to train and he has mastered the first part of his new form. Trunks volunteered to spar but Gohan kept egging Goten on. "C'mon Goten! Should I invite Videl? It could be like the first time we sparred."

Goten dusted off his black gi pants and fixed his orange gi top. The youngest of the Saiyans turned Super Saiyan at his brother's hidden request. Gohan powered up as well, his eyes pupils turning completely green like a Super Saiyan's but had a silver-ish aura and his normal black hair. His body looked less tense than when he took a similar form during the final battle with Sixteen. The power that radiated from the elder Son was almost unreal. Both Son brothers rushed each other with everything they had.

Goten unleashed a flurry of punches that were countered by Gohan's kicks. Gohan placed his palm on Goten's chest and sent the teenager flying with a Kiai blast. Goten was flipping through the air until he crashed into the grass below. He jumped to his feet and prepared a Kamehameha, but Gohan was already in front of him with a roundhouse kick. Goten took the kick to the face and countered with a kick of his own.

"Is that all you have? I was hoping to work on my next stage."

Goten groweled at his older brother and started firing off ki blasts in a chain. Gohan knocked a few away and some back at Goten. The air was full of dispersed energy and dust floating around. The Super Saiyan maxed himself out before throwing a punch at Gohan. Gohan countered by fist bumping his little brother, "it isn't your fault."

"You can recover from this, just let the pain go and ascend."

"...but you didn't hear what she said to me..."

Gohan and Trunks were now paying full attention to Goten. The golden locks faded back to black as did his eyes, Goten just sat on the ground like the pain was too heavy for him. Marron doesn't care anymore...

777777

A few days have passed with Goten only training when he is really angry, Marron only eating when Eighteen kicks open the door, while everything still feels sore. All was somewhat calm when a rumble shook the earth and a few powers were felt out of no where.

Dende called them to the Lookout just in case anything went wrong. The air was tense until Gohan perked up, "Piccolo!" The half-Saiyan shot off without another word. The others were confused by this while Trunks and Dende followed Gohan. Before Goten left Eighteen pulled him to side, "What's rattling in that skull of yours?"

"Nothing apparently..."

Eighteen rolled her eyes at Goten's depressed attempt to be cynical. She flicked him upside the head and walked towards the other ladies discussing the possibility of Piccolo being revived. Goten blasted off as he was still far behind everyone. The scene that everyone arrived to was something no one expected...


End file.
